SEEKER
by VoidAlpha
Summary: Willow Beckett lived her whole life knowing the truth of Beacon Hills since she a Seeker , Willow has a normal life.. Being friends with the most popular girl and having crushes on boys especially the cute awkward ones ... But when trouble start brewing again in beacon hills.. Willow know she has to stop pretending who she and become what she really is a seeker.
1. Chapter 1

4:00 am , I woke up at 4am every morning, to so what I'm do , protect Beacon Hills, or what my dad tell me every day. I got dress in a black top and black spandex shorts. I walked down to the basement is what normal people will call it, but to us Beckett it call training room or gym I guess, My Father stood there already with my older sister, who was already training. I watched with eager eye as they trained. My dad threw in some punches and kicks, as for my sister Teagan , she was blocking the best she can, then dad kicked her in the stomach as she flew to the ground., I looked at my , he was full on Seeker mode , what I mean by that is his eye where shinning that beautiful emerald green . He was channeling in the supernatural energy that surround Beacon Hills, then I darted my eyes to my sister who just got up , her eyes also doing the same affect, They were both ready to fight again. I jumped up since I wanted to have a go at it.

"My Turn" I yelled.

They both looked at me surprise that I was here. I smirked as they both started to go back to normal.

"Okay well I have to get ready for work soon, so Willow you fight your sister today" My dad said looking at both of us. I smirked at my sister as I got up from the floor to the mat. Teagan looked me with a smug looked upon her face.

"Ready" dad said looking at both of us, we both nodded our head, "Fight" he then yelled. I ran toward Teagan and jumped into a spin and kicked her, she blocked the kick by pushing my foot back making me fall back into a back hand spring. I landed it and my sister was already in front of me, I grabbed her fist which came flying toward me, I twisted her arm and threw her over my shoulder, she fell against the mat, I turned to face her, but I caught my reflection of myself on one the mirror, my eyes were shinning the emerald green, Teagan stood up and looked at me, I noticed that we are now both in Seeker mode. Both our breath are now heavy and then everything went into slow motion as me and my sister fight. I looked at my wrist which was glowing gold , in every Seeker life we are giving a enchanted weapon blessed by a witch who help us keep the balance. My weapon was a golden bracelet that turned into a gold chain weapon which will wrap itself around the enemy to slow down there supernatural ability or energy. It my Seeker weapon I need.

_Beep-Beep _

Teagan looked at me and smirked, as we went back to normal, dad stared to clap at us.

"Well it's a tie again" Teagan said as she took her dyed blood hair out her ponytail, she looked at me and called out "I call shower first" as she went back upstairs, I rolled my eyes as I looked at the clock which read 5:30 , I then looked at my dad.

"Will I ever beat her" I asked him

"Well you both are equal, but until you can beat me then you can beat me." He said, I laughed at the thought as we went back upstairs, then I remember something as we got on top of the stairs.

"Dad what happened two nights ago" I asked him.

"Well there a new Alpha running around town, and then already bitten someone for his pack" He explained to me.

"Who did he bite?" I asked

"Some teenager"

I wonder who the alpha is. My mom then walked into the kitchen, by dad face went from serious to love in a matter of seconds.

"Morning mom" I said as I walked past her, she turned to look at me and smiled.

"Dear what do you want for breakfast" She asked me.

"A bagel is fine, I'm going to see if Teagan is out of the shower" I said walking way to go upstairs, as I made my way up the stairs to the bathroom. Teagan walked out when I reach to knock on the door.

"Finally" I said

"Shut up" she joked back. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water and took myself a shower. I got out and walked to my room, I looked at the clock to see if I have time. 6:00am, I got a lot time to spare. I got dressed in my black skinny jeans and gray knitted sweater which kept me warm all the time. I toped it off with some brown combat boots. I dried my hair up with blow dryer and I curled it, I put on some eyeliner on the top and on the bottom then some mascara. I smiled as my phone beeped, I grab my phone off the charger, and I opened up the message, its form Lydia

**Hey, what are you going to wear today? **

I smiled and wrote back it's a surprise, she not going to love outfit I picked out today. I went downstairs, to seat myself down at the table. My mom placed my bagel in front of me, I begin to eat it.

"Okay time to go, Willow hurry up and eat" Teagan said

"Why we still have time, its only 7, we have hour left" I told her as I continue to eat.

"I have to go to Graces house"

"Why" I asked as I took a drink of milk.

"She need my help"

"Well go, I can just get a ride with Lydia" I said pulling out my phone to text her.

"Okay , well bye"

Lydia text me back saying okay ,then she went off telling me I had to get a car already, I finished eating and then I catch up with some reading. I heard Lydia honk her horn , I smiled and grab my brown tote bag , and walked out the house and locked the door since I was the last one out , since both of my parent went to work, My mom was a doctor and dad was a college professor.

"Hey" I said as I got in car, I felt Lydia eye me up and down.

"Well the outfit doesn't appeal to me, but your hair and makeup looks good" she says as she start up the car and drove the car.

"Thanks Lydia, always trying to make me feel good about myself "I said laughing "but I will try my best tomorrow" we both laughed, yeah Lydia can come out a little bitching, but that just her, she has self-confident to the bone, the same goes for me, I love the way I look and if you don't well you're better off blind.

We arrived at the school, I got out as Lydia and I waked toward the school in strut, but mostly it was Lydia who was doing the strut.

"Well this seriously going to be the best year for this town since the birth of Lydia Martin and Willow Beckett, Hey Willow …you look…like you're …going to ignore me" Stiles says as Lydia and I walked by, of course I know his name since I had a crush on him since 4th grade. I stopped and looked at him, He looked shocked, and I waved and then continue to walk into school.

"Why did you do that" Lydia asked as we walked out to our lockers.

"Well I'm nice and you are you" I say as I stopped at my locker, she smirked at me.

"See you later then" She says as she walked way to her locker.

"Lydia, are we still going watch you "call a boyfriend" play lacrosse" I said as she turns around and smiled

"Of course"

I rolled my eyes and grab my book for class, a notebook and a pen, the bell rang, and I sighed and walked toward class. I walked in looking for a seat. Many of Lydia faked friend looked at me, telling me to seat with them with their eyes so they can look good for Lydia, but if they knew what Lydia really thought of them , I just smiled at them and look around for a real seat. Then I notice a seat in front of the awkward boy Stiles, I smiled and walked toward him.

"Is this seat taken" I asked him as I pointed toward the seat, he stumble around in his seat and looked around to make sure I was talking to him.

"Yeah …Yeah you totally sit there…if you want. So sit" He said jumping to word to word, I giggled and sat down, I turned around in my seat to look at him. He was already looking at me or gawking, I wanted to blush but I hold it in.

"Thanks, Stiles right" I said

"You're welcome, you can always sit wherever you want, yeah its Stiles but you can call me whatever you want, I'm going stop talking now " He shutting himself up, I giggled at him.

"Cute. But I am just going to keep calling you Stiles" I said looking at him, he blushed as I said the word cute, but it went away, and kept nodded his head. Then it hit me, a sensation, someone in this class has supernatural energy around them. I smiled one last time at Stiles and turned around to face the board. I looked behind me little, it coming from Scott, Stiles best friend and I think they both don't know what is happing, so the Alpha bit him, the bell ringed again for class to start.

"As you all know, there indeed a body found in the wood last" I listen as he kept talking about how our eager minds are coming up with ideas of how this happen "all your attention to the syllabus of this semester" I looked at it and read over it, the door open as we all looked up.

"Class this is your new student Allison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome" I looked at her, she looked nervous and really pretty, our eye locked , I send her a friendly smile , she smiled back as she walked toward a desk behind Scott , in which Scott turned around a gave her pen , Cute

"Thanks" she said as the teacher begin to talk

/

Class ended with the bell, I gather all my things and waved bye Stiles and Scott to be nice, and to catch up with Allison.

"Allison" I said as she stop at her locker, which was next to my. "Hey I'm willow" I said

"Hi, you're in my class right" She said as she turned to face me, but her eyes looked right past me, I turned to look at what she was staring at which was Scott and he was looking right at her.

"Yup "I said as I saw Lydia coming our way.

"That Jacket is absolutely killer" She said, I rolled my eye when she used the word Killer.

"Where did you get it" I asked her.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" She said looking at Lydia and I.

"You're our new best friend" Lydia said.

"OH Allison, This is Lydia and Lydia this is Allison and I guess you're our new best friend" I said with a big smile, I can tell that Lydia was telling the truth about the new best friend thing, which I'm glade too. Then Jackson made his way over, he comes right behind Lydia , I rolled my eyes as they begin to kill , I opened my locker to put my thing way, I then closed it.

"Don't worry they will come up to breath soon" I said laughing, she laughed too and looked way. I turned to see what she was looking at. Which was Scott. I looked at the group, I focus my eyes on Stiles as he talked to girl who I think her name is Anna, Stiles meet my eye and smiled and then went back talking to Anna, and I blushed at the eye contact and turned way. Lydia and Jackson finally stopped kissing at the time when I looked at them again.

"So this weekend we are having a party "Lydia said.

"Yeah, Friday night" Jackson said

"Yeah, I can't its family night that Friday, thanks for asking" Allison said as she looked at us.

"Are you sure, everyone is going after the Scrimmage" Jackson pleaded to her.

"You mean Football" she said with confusion lance with her voice. Jackson scoffed at the idea of Football.

"Football is joke here in Beacon Hills, the sport here is Lacrosse, and we won championship for the past three year" Jackson explained.

"That because of a certain team caption" Lydia said moving closer to Jackson

"We practice in few minutes, which is if you don't have anything else to do" Jackson asked Allison, since he already knew that Lydia and I will be going. I can tell Allison was going to protest to say no, and Lydia already saw it coming also.

"Perfect! You're coming" I send Allison a sorry looked, she just smiled and followed us to the field.

We found a spot on the cold bench as we sat down, I looked at the field of boys, as I noticed Coach was talking to Scott, which I wonder about since I never see Scott or even Stiles play any games. I then looked to Stiles who was sitting on the bench.

"Who is that" Allison said looking at Scott who now standing in goalie position. I so knew it, she had thing for him.

"Him ...I'm not sure who he is…Why" Lydia said, of course Lydia didn't know him.

"He is in willow and I English class"

"His name is Scott" I said as they both looked at me as I kept my eye on the field, Lydia sighed

"Of course you know "Lydia said, Allison mouth me a thank you with a smiled, I smiled back and went back looking at the practice that going on. The whistle blew and Scott covers his ears, that has to hurt, a ball went falling toward him , hitting him on the face, I cringed back as it happens , another guy went up and he caught , and then other and another.

"It seem like he pretty good" Allison said

"Yeah, very good" Lydia said back.

I continued to watch knowing the reason why. Jackson made his way up to the front. I rolled my eyes at his stupid ego. Jackson started to run toward Scott and threw the ball, which Scott of course caught. Lydia jumped up to cheer, I looked at Stiles who was jumping around and screaming happily, I got up and clapped also

.

"**That Was Awesome, Go Scott**" I screamed, Scott and Stiles turned to face me and gave me a smiled, and So Scott is the new Werewolf.

**So here the First chapter. Outfit ask me for the link which is fine of course. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it so far, and I will update every two day or ever Saturday or when I feel like it or when I don't have writer block - Elizabeth**

(Edited the best I can)


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Pov

"I can't believe thee Willow Beckett actually know are names" I said moving my hands around looking at Scott who which smiled at me, I rolled my eyes "so what happen out there in the field"

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all this time in the world to catch the ball" Scott said as we began to walk cross a small river. "That's not the weird thing, I can hear stuff I shouldn't even hear and smell things"

"Smell thing" I asked "like what"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" He said, I looked at him weird as I went through my jacket.

"I don't have any gum" as I begin to dig in my packet of my jacket "I don't even have mint mojito" I pulled out the gum and gave Scott a worried looked. "So all this stated with a bit" I asked, I laughed a little in my head, this was going to be good.

"I think my body is flowing with adrenaline, before it goes into shock" Scott said as he stopped walked

"I think I heard of this, it's a specific type of infection" I said

"Are you serious" Scott face turned into fear, this was gold

"Yeah, yeah I believe it's called lycanthropy" Scott face turned into panic as he asked me "what that, is it bad"

"Oh yeah the worst" I said place my hand on my hips "but only once a month"

"Once a month", this was it the line to the joke

"Mhmm, on the night of the full moon, arwoooo" I said howl. Scott rolled his eye as he got the joke "you're the one who heard howling"

"There can be something seriously wrong with me" Scott said, not taking the joke

"We know your werewolf" I said making little wolf sounds "Obviously I was kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is the full moon.

"Werewolf are pretty awesome" said a voice that came right behind us, me and Scott shriek back and turned around to face Willow, who smiled like she done nothing wrong.

"Willow what, what are doing out here" I said looking at her,

"I follow you two," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"About what, we don't have secret, we don't uh Scott" I said as both me and Scott shook our head.

"If werewolf are real, I totally want to know so, you're going to see a lot of me" she said as if werewolf were real. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Scott here found the dead body last night so I wanted to see, um but we didn't kill her , we are not killers" I said, I need to stop getting nerves around her, if I want her to like me .

"Awesome, let's go see it" she said as she shook her arms around me and Scott arms. I blushed and turned away so she wouldn't see it. We began to walk again, Scott stop and started to look around.

"I couldn't have sworn the body was here, then the deer came, and I dropped my inhaler" Scott said as he begin to search for it

"Maybe the killer moved it" Willow said looking at Scott

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those thing cost like 80 bucks"

I looked up and notice a tall clean shaved man standing right before us, I tapped Scott on the back and pointed toward the man, I pushed Willow behind me , just in case.

"What are doing here? This is private property" he said in angry voice. I scratched the back of my head as I opened my mouth

"Sorry man, we didn't know"

"Yeah we were looking for something but forget it" Scott said as we all begin to walk backward. He then tossed something at Scott which turned out to be his inhaler, he locked eye with Willow and then turned and started to walk away.

"Alright then, look I have to get work" Scott said as he started to walk away, does he know who the hell that was.

"Dude that was Derek Hale, you remember him right?" Scott gave me a dumb look, I continued "He's only a few year older then us"

"remember him form what" Scott asked , Willow piped in "His Family , they all burned to death in a fire , ten year ago" , the way she said , made it sound like she knew what had happened.

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott questioned, we all shrugged and started to walk back the jeep, I have to give to Scott a ride to work.

"Stiles can you give me ride home" Willow said as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah sure, um let's go".

Willow POV

I climb into the back seat of Stiles jeep, as Scott set in the front, when we dropped off Scott, I seat myself in the front.

"So do you believe that Scott might be a werewolf" I said looking at Stiles as he drove me home, I was beyond nervous.

"I don't know maybe, I will have to do some research, you know" he said as he glanced at me then quickly turn to face the road. I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled up in front of my house, you can do this.

"Stiles if you like need any help researching I can help "I said playing with my hand as I looked at him, He kept looking at me and blinking

"Yeah… yeah totally" he said as he turn to face the front, I smiled and grab his hand off the steering wheel.

"Friday then" I asked since I am not busy on Friday

"Yeah" I smiled and got out, I waved a goodbye as he took off.

I walked to the front door "I'm home" I walked into the living room see my mom and dad on the love seat and Teagan on the floor texting.

"Hey honey, so how was your day" My mom said as I set on the coach, "well I met two new friends, I know who the alpha bit" I said, they looked at me with curious eyes "Scott McCall" ,

"The nurse son" My mom said putting down her book. I nodded.

"Keep an eye on him, but be careful on Friday, he new at this, if you have to use force, use it, just be ready to explain to him and I am guessing his human friend knows" my dad said looking at me.

"Stiles, he defiantly on the road of knowing" I said, my dad nodded and understanding the whole thing, I smiled at the next topic "guess who back in town"

"Derek Hale" My sister said, I was shock because of course I was the last to know.

"Why am always the last to know" I said huffing and as I cross my arms. My parents laughed as my mom answered "because you're the youngest" I rolled my eye and said "I am going to do my homework now"

"Your dinner in the microwave" I nodded and went the kitchen to heat up my food and eat it. Then I went upstairs to do my homework. My phone beeped meaning I had a message.

**Form Allison**

**So I am totally going to the party now**

I laughed wondering why so I replied back

**To Allison**

**Awesome I so want to know who changed your mind, tomorrow at school**

**From Allison**

**Be prepared **

I laughed and went to bed,

The days dragged on until Friday came I woke up at 4am to train again , then at Six I got ready for school , I wore my Floral tank top , with some short (even in Cold weather) a cardigan and parried off with some oxford shoes, I decide to straighten my hair today,

Lydia picked me up today again.

"Love the outfit" I smiled at her comment

"Don't worry my dad going to being buy me my own car next week" I said, knowing she wanted to ask me that question. When I got to school I told Lydia that I had to go meet up with someone, she nodded and took off. I walked toward Stiles locker, were I see him putting his things away.

"Hey what's up" I said which scared him since he didn't see coming over here

"Oh hey… hey" Stiles doing two different voice on the hey, I giggled and asked "are we still on for today for research" he nodded in a very fast movement.

"Do you, you want me to give you ride to my house " he asked avoid my eyes .I grab his hand, he looked up, I smiled and squeezed.

"I will love to get a ride, see you after school" I said walking way, really fast, when did I get so flirting.

The day dragged on, in the last class period, me and Allison kept talking about what had happen the other night

"How did he know about your fake family night plan" I asked

"Maybe he heard it in the locker room" she said confused, I wrote some words down for the worksheet.

"Probably" I said

"How about you, anyone catch your eyes" I looked at her then blushed

"Maybe" I said avoid her eyes.

"Don't tell me it Scott Friend Stiles right, I see you eye him" she said laughing a, I blushed and laughed along

"Oh shut up" I said as the bell rang for class to end. I waved bye to Allison, telling her I will see her at the party.

I walked out of school, seeing Stiles jeep, he wasn't there yet, I think he still at lacrosse, and I will just wait. I don't know how long but I saw him running toward me. I smiled

"Hey sorry, did you wait long" he asked opening the door for me

"Yeah, but it's okay" I said getting in, he nodded and closed my door then ran to the driver door.

"So my dad called me, about what they found on the body" he said as he drove us to his house,

"What did they find" I asked.

"They found hair, but not human hair, but wolf hair" He said, I nodded "so do you think werewolf are real you know" he said glance at me.

"Yeah, everything possible I guess" I said as we arrived at his house, we got out and walked to the door.

"Umm stay here real fast, I have to put some stuff way" Stiles said as he ran up the stairs .I giggles and started to look around.

"Ahmm" I turned around to see Stiles looking at me "you can come up now, it just I never had a girl come up to my room. yeah I wish , but you know what I am going to quit talking now" I laughed and walked into his room , I sat on the bed and looked at him "so should we start" I said, his face went red, was it something I said oh I shouldn't had said something like that . "yeah, yeah I am going to look some stuff up" he said running up to his computer. We study for hours now only saying a few thing we found, not me, I was only telling what I knew of. Stiles texted Scott to come over. Stiles looked so cute all focus, there was a knock at the door which scared Stiles. He opened the door to reveal a smiling Scott.

"Get in here" Stiles said as Scott walked in, he noticed me

"Hey" I said, he smiled back and said hey back.

"Anyways, I've pulled been up all night right, and I've been research with Willow help and everything" Stiles said as he went to sit on his computer chair. Scott smiled and laughed at his friend and asked "how much Adderall have you had"

Stiles sighed and said "that's not the point, just listen" Scott cut him off

"Is it about the body, did they find out who did it " he said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale"

"For real" I said, but they ignored me as Stiles continue to talk "anyways, remember the joke form the other day, yeah not a joke anymore" Scott looked confused at first then he turn to me "the wolf thing" I said. He nodded his head and went back looking at Stiles.

"I started doing all this reading, do you know why a wolf howls" he said loudly as he got up from the chair, I was very amused about it.

"No should I" Scott asked even confused even more.

"it's a signal , when a wolf is alone, he howl to signal his location to the rest of the pack, so if you heard a wolf howling that means other could have been nearby , maybe even a whole pack of them" Stiles says looking at both of us, I already knew of this .

"A whole pack of wolves" Scott said

"No werewolves" Stiles said. Then Scott started to get mad, oh no, oh no

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this, You know I'm picking up Allison in a hour" Scott said getting up and grabbing his bag , Stiles jumped at him stopping him, I got up to ,just to be prepared, if he wolf out.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing it was impossible " Stiles said, I should of went to see.

"Yeah, so I made a shot" Scott said

"NO you made a incredible, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, I mean people over night cant suddenly do that" Stiles said as he grab Scott things and threw them on the bed, I looked at both them ready to jump in if Scott does anything. "with the sense's too and plus you don't even use your inhaler anymore" Stiles said continuing as he walked back in front of Scott. I kept watching them too as Scott yelled back saying they will talk about it tomorrow "Tomorrow, NO the full moon is tonight, don't you get it" Stiles yelled back.

"What are you trying to do , I made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't even believe wants to go out with me , everything is my life is suddenly getting Perfect, why are you trying to ruin it " Scott yelled back. Stiles sighed and said

"I'm trying to help , You're cursed Scott , not just by the moon you can physically change, but it just so happen to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak".

"Bloodlust" Scott asked

"Yeah your urged to kill" Stiles answered back, I can feel the anger come off of Scott, they both need to calm down. I continue to watch them talk, about the blood lust "I haven't seen anyone who raise your pulse like Allison does, so you have to cancel your date" Stile said as I broke out of my thoughts. Stiles got up and reach for Scott backpack and grab his phone.

"What are you doing" Scott asked

"I am canceling the date" Stiles said

"NO GIVE IT BACK TO ME" Scott yell, it happen all too fast, Stiles was shoved to the wall, He was about to punch him, I walked up and grab his fist with force, as he turn around " Scott" I said in demanding echo tone, so it will be heard in his head in an echo, he pulled his fist way and flipped the chair, he looked back at us, he looked at me, little taken back of what I did

"I am sorry" he said as he grab his thing and walked to the door and saying sorry again. I looked at Stiles

"Are you okay" I asked

"Yeah" he said pick up his chair and looked shocked then turned it around so I can see it.

"He a werewolves "I said "I have to go Teagan picking up right now, I am going to the party you should go, so we keep watch on Scott"

"I wasn't invited" He said looking at me.

"So, pick me up in an hour, you just been invited by me " I said as I heard my sister car honk. "Bye"

When I got home, I told my family of what had happen. They told me to keep a close eye on him. I went to my room and got dress, I put on a floral tube top and pair of jeans and parried it off with light brown boots, I put on my leather jacket as I re-straighten my hair and redid my makeup, my sister walked in

"Your date is here" she said as she walked out, I blushed, was it a date. I walked toward the door to see Stiles there wear a button up red shirt with a tie and grey blazer with jeans. I smiled

"Love the blazer" I said

"Thanks, you look hot, oh I mean beautiful" he said as he rubbed his neck. I smiled "ready", he nodded as we walked outside, and he opened the door for me. I smiled and said thanks, maybe it was a date, and I won't saying anything about it.

When we got to the party, Stiles ask me if I wanted something to drink, I said water and he went to get us drink, I search for Scott in the crowd of people, I spotted him dancing with Allison . I sighed, nothing happen yet.

"Hey here your water" Stiles said as he gave me a solo red cup.

"You didn't spike this right" I said

"Maybe I did or didn't" he said back, were we flirted, did he really not like Lydia.

"I am going to trust you didn't" I said we both laughed and we walked around and started to hang out with a group, we joked around, until someone bump into me. It was Scott "hey buddy you okay" Stiles said as Scott walked away, we both looked at each other .Crap. "I am going to get out jackets wait for me" I said to Stiles as I took off to get our jackets, I grab our Jacket and Blazer, I ran outside to see Allison get in a black sports car. Stiles jeep stopped right beside me, I threw Stiles his Blazer at him and run to passenger side, we took off to Scott house, and I knew Derek wouldn't do anything to her. Once we arrived to Scott , Stiles told me wait in the jeep , I nodded , Few minute later I heard a howl, shit Scott , I was about to get out but Stiles came out

"We need to go see if Allison made it home" He said as we drove off to Allison's, I was more worried about Scott then Allison. When we arrived , we both got out and ran to Allison door and knock , let me tell you Allison mom was a scary woman , when we made sure Allison was alright , I got text form my dad telling me I should get home right now , there news, now Stiles and me sat in the jeep in front of my house

"Thanks for the night" I said "are you going to go look for Scott"

"Yeah, I think he out chasing Derek" he said now looking at me

"Text me, if you find him" I said

"I don't have your Number"

"Give me you phone" he hand me his phone as I typed in my number saving it with Willow, even if it wasn't a date, I wanted the night to end in perfect memory, I handed back his phone, he gave me big smile, I opened my door, but I lend over and kissed his check goodbye, and ran into my house blushing.

"So what is the news" I asked as I walked in the living room to see my whole family there.

"Your friend Scott in danger, the argent are back they might start trouble again" My father said. "Especially the Aunt"

"I don't think Allison knows anything" I said

"Good, let's hope it stay that way" he said, we all nodded to the trouble in town.

**~Edited~**


	3. Chapter 3

Willow Pov

"So giving Scott a second chance" I said, I as I switch the phone to my other ear.

"Yeah, is it a bad thing that I did" she said with concern in her voice. I was sitting on my bed looking through a magazine that Lydia had left at my house, I was going to stay after school and watch the lacrosse practice but I decide to go home with my sister. When I had got home, I changed out my school clothes to a tank top and yoga pants and put my hair in tight bun. When I got done, Allison called me up.

"It's not a bad thing, but I glad that you did give him a second chance, he a nice guy " I said

"That's what I was thinking too, but then I go back on my promise of no boys this school year" she replied back. I smiled little bit and answers back.

"So what, you have feeling for the guy so just take it slow" I said

"That's true, and you" she said with little laugh to her voice.

"What about me" I said little confused.

"Come on, I saw you coming to party with Stiles" she said, I blushed at the thought of it.

"There nothing going on, expect of little crush or a huge crush on my side" I said in a confident tone.

"I so knew it, don't worry I think it's not one sided" Alison said in her matter fact tone. I laughed.

"I guess if you say so" I said, my phone went off signal that I had another call coming in. I took the phone off my ear to see who it is, **STILES** name there in bold. I sighed

"I have to go, Stiles is calling me" I said "see you at school tomorrow"

"Ok but I want detail of the phone call" she said as she hung up, I then answered Stiles call.

"What took you forever to answer" Stiles said in hurry tone.

"Sorry I was on the phone with Allison, so what's up" I said

"Scott just wolf out right now in Lacrosse filed and he dislocated Jackson shoulder" Stiles said

"Are you serious, how Scott doing" I asked

"Um yeah, he just freaking out about it" He said "why did you not come watch?"

"Oh, um I had to come home, I was tired" I said

"Oh, well I have to go, I have to give the news to Scott" he said

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow bye" I said hanging up. I put my phone on the charger and went and did some homework before I went to bed.

I sighed as my sister park the car in front of the school , we were late again , but we got here when the bell rang meaning third period starts , I looked down on my outfit, a floral spaghetti strap top with a pink skirt and converse and dark blue cardigan. I got out of the car and ran to class, I made it just in time, I walked into class, and saw Allison saving me a seat, and I smiled.

"Why so late, Lydia and I were looking for you" she said, gave a white lie to her

"I slept in" I said, laughing as the teacher begin to talk. this morning I woke a 4 and train and I took a shower and got ready but I decide to lay back down on my bed and I fell back to sleep , and my sister had woken up late and not trained so she the one who slept in and I just woke up late . The teacher had let us work in pairs so me and Allison worked together doing the work and talked about what to do after the game, How Lydia had plan to celebrates after the game. In which including Scott and I, and I can invite Stiles. When class ended I walked out with Allison as we were walking down the stairs I saw Scott, I gave Scott smiled and told him I will see him in class., knowing Allison wanted to talk to him. I walk to my locker to grab my math book. I walked into class and saw Lydia

"Hey "I said as I sat down.

"Late but at least you look beautiful" she said "did you hear the rumor about Scott not playing in the game.

"I haven't heard anything about it yet" I said as Scott walked in. Lydia and Scott where working on a problem on the bored and talking, when Lydia was done and teacher was telling Scott to finish his problem,

"What where you and Scott talking about" I asked

'I just told him I don't date loser" she said, I rolled my eyes as the bell rang for class to end. I walked to my locker and put my things way and grab my bag and jacket begin to walk toward Allison and Lydia but I saw Stiles and Scott leaning against a wall. I walked toward them,

'I can do something" Stiles said to Scott,

"Like what" Scott said

"Finding the other half of the body" Stiles replied.

"I'll help" I said scary both of the boys. I smiled as Stiles looked around trying figure out where I came from.

"Good, let's go plan" Stiles said, I was shock of what he did next, he grab my hand and took me along with him.

We ended up at his house. I set on his bed as he went to his computer to get a map of the place. And then he printed it out.

"So why didn't I see you in first, you know it not like I -" Stiles said, but I cut him off.

"I kind of slept in late" I said giggle. Stiles made oh sound then looked down to the ground. Then he got up and walked toward his bed and set down next to me,

"So Allison Father is hunter who out to kill Scott Kind" Stiles said

"Are you serious, why this so much like Romeo and Juliet" I said laughing a bit.

"I know right, I don't think Allison knows" He said grabbing a pill bottle, I nodded my head in agreement. I have to take this real fast, I am going to get something to drink, do you want anything "he as he got up and headed toward his door.

"Water will be fine" I said, as my throat begin to dry of how nervous I was. He nodded and left. Why am I so nervous? I been to his house before, to do research but now here we are doing nothing, I don't know what to talk about. He soon came back with water. I grab it and took a long drink as he took his Adderall, I bit my lip as he sat next me. I gave him a light smile.

"Stiles" I said, I am going to ask him if finds anybody interesting in school. I just wanted to know if liking Lydia was just a rumor or a fact, so I know that I might have a chance with him.

"y-yeah" he said as he glance me as he choke up the yeah. I blushed as my mouth to begin forming the words.

"I heard you have a huge crush on Lydia is it true" I asked, my heart was bumping against my chest so loud as my throat begin to dry again, I licked my lip as I waited for my answers . It felt like a whole minute before he answered back.

"y-yeah she pretty but I don't have crush on her" He said

"oh , then who then" I said before he can say anything , Scott called , and after that it was blur, we both jump in Stiles jeep to go to Scott house. Once we had arrive we both jump out and ran to inside to Scott room.

"What did you find, How did you find it, where did you find it" Stiles said right was with the question, All I knew it had deal with the half dead body. "And yeah I had a lot Adderall" as he blinked his eye a lot

"I found something at Derek's" Scott replied

"Are you kidding what?" I said wanting to make sure I was right about the body

"I don't know but there something buried there .I can smell blood" he said

"Whoa whoa blood" Stiles said" that's awesome, that's terrible, and who's blood" Stiles said

"I don't know, but when we do , your dad nails Derek for the murder and you guys help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing , because there's no way , I am not playing that game" he said throwing his lacrosse stick on his bed as we left.

We ended up going to Beacon Hill Hospital, we walked in going straight toward the morgue. I hope my mom not working tonight.

"Hey" Stiles said pointing toward the morgue sign,

"Okay" Scott said as he begin to walk in

"Good luck" I said as me and Stiles set down. I sigh, what a long day.

"d-do you still want to know my answer to your question form earlier" he said as he rub his neck. My heart skip a beat of the thought of the question that I had asked him, my mouth went dry as I nodded.

"w-well, the girl I like, she just so special there, so many words to describe her, she just different" he said looking away from me as told me, who is this girl. He grab a pamphlet off the little table.

"Who the girl" I said he looked away from the pamphlet to look at me

"t-the g-girl I-is y-" Stiles got cut off by Lydia voice, we both turned to look at Lydia.

"Do want to be a little high school amateur or go pro" she said as she begin to kiss Jackson, thank a lot Lydia , I love you and all but I'm trying to win over my crush here. Then the pamphlet was rip form Stiles hand

"Holy god" he sighed as he noticed it was Scott,

"It's the same" Scott said looking at us, we both got up form are seat

"Are you sure" Stiles said

"Yes" Scott replied little annoyed.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles said

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl"

"I say we use it" Stiles said

"How" I asked

"Tell us something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't" Stiles said looking at Scott

"There was bite mark on the body Stiles .**Bite Mark**" Scott said

"Okay then we're going to need a shovel" Stiles said as we left

. I have to tell my dad what happening. I texted him as we left, he replied back telling me just going along with it. I hope we don't get caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow Pov

We waited until Derek left to pull up in front, how long did we wait I will have to say about an hour or something in the freezing cold. With only a tank top on with a cardigan and skirt, to make matter worst, I was stuck in a little space of a backseat of Stiles jeep, with shovels. Once we pulled up In front we all jump out and well I had to climb out and grab the shovels.

"Do you guys want me to help out" I said as I handed them the shovels. They both looked at each.

"Well you can hold the flashlight" Scott said. I nodded my head and grab it. We started to walk toward were the body was at when Scott spoke up.

"Wait something different"

"Different how" Stiles answered

"I don't know, let's just get this over with" Scott said as they begin to dig, I shinned the flashlight in area of the digging place.

They been digging for 30 min, I couldn't really feel my legs I kept quiet during the whole progress.

"This is taking way to long" Scott said breaking the silence. "What if he comes back?"

"then we get the hell out of here" Stiles said if it was the most obvious thing to do

"And if he catches us" I said

"Well Scott runs one way, and you and I will run the other way" He said smiling

"I hate that plan" Scott groan in annoyance as they both begin to dig again.

"Stop... stop, I think I got something" Stiles said as he looked at us. Both boys begin to dig with their hands, I kneel down to so I can help out, I want to be part of this too. Once we got to the thing we hit, it was pack that was tied with whole bunch of knots. Stiles begin to untie them.

"Hurry" Scott said

"I'm trying, but did he have to tie it into nine hundred knots" Stiles said. I was about to help untie them until we got them all done. , We were met with a wolf half body, not a human body, I knew who it was Laura Hale. I knew this was bad idea, so I moved away, I have to get out of here, I can't not betray Derek like this or the Hales, after what they did for my family.

"Ahh" Both boys screamed back

"What the hell is that" Stiles said with fear in his voice, I bit my lip and to stop myself form crying, be strong and don't show them that you know who it is.

"It's a wolf" Scott answered

"Yeah we can see that" Stiles said "I thought you smelled blood, like human blood" Scott looked at him and said

"I told you something was different"

"This doesn't make sense" Stiles said moving his hand up and down "why would Derek burry half a wolf in his front yard"

"We… We need to get out of here" I said breaking my silence. Both boys turned to me and saw the fear and sadness cover up in my eyes. They both nodded.

"Yeah, um help me cover this" Stiles said to Scott. As they were doing that my eye fell upon a purple flower which I knew by wolf bane.

"What's wrong" Scott said, I darted my eyes away from the Wolf bane and saw that Stiles saw it too.

"Do you see that Flower" Stiles questioned

"Yeah, what about it" Scott said I looked at them both and answered

"Its Wolf bane", Scott face turned to clueless as always.

"Haven't you ever seen The Wolfman" Stiles said scoffing at the fact that Scott didn't know. Scott shook his head, I ignored them as my eyes looked at the flower yet again and noticed that the rope was attach to it, Meaning that Laura body would stay as a wolf.

"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles said in annoyance, I watch as Stiles went up to the Wolf bane and saw the rope attached to it. I prayed that he didn't pull on string. I prayed he didn't. But of course he did. As he was doing that I was staring in the eyes of Laura, I see the Hale fire shinning in her eye. Everything was silence.

After that, Stiles drove me home, I told him that I will see them at school tomorrow. When I got home, I told my parent what I saw. They only nodded and told everything was going to be alright , that they we will stop the alpha ,then the next day Derek got arrested , my parent wanted to bail him out as they told him when had he called but he said that it doesn't matter . At school I ignored both boys, why, because I knew that I had tell them my secret soon.

It was cold tonight for the game, I only had what I wore today .which was a big red jacket and some jeans and my black combat boots. Lydia who was talking to Scott about what not do, Allison came up to me, I smiled at her as she sat by me. Lydia came back and sat down also and the game had started. During the whole game so far No one was passing the ball to Scott. When Jackson scored, Lydia turned to me and Allison as we both cheered.

"Let's hold the sign up now" she said, Allison agree to it, but I didn't, my eye focus on the back of Stiles head. He turned toward us as he saw the sign, then his eye met mine, I felt my cheek get hot as I darted my eyes back to the game. After that, Scott begin to get the ball .and we won, yay. With the help of Scott wolf powers.

After the game, Allison took off toward Scott and Lydia toward Jackson. I just stood there as I watch Scott run off and Stiles looked bit worried so I walk toward Him.

"Hey what's wrong" I said, He looked at me and then said

"They found animals hair on the body so Derek is out of jail" He said, inside I was happy but on my face I didn't show it.

"Oh" I said

"Oh is right, we have to find Scott" He said grabbing my hand and taking off running toward the locker room, with me in tow, when we got to the locker room. We saw Allison and Scott kissing so we hid behind the locker, I looked at Stiles as he notice that we were still holding hands, we both blushed as Allison walked by us saying

"Hey Willow and Stiles" I waved

"Hey ...yeah" Stiles said in a nervous tone, as Scott walked toward us with a goof face.

"I kissed her" He said with pride in his voice. I only nodded my head. As Stiles answered back

"We saw that"

"She kissed me" Scott said still in the daze.

"Saw that too" I said

"It pretty good uh?" Stiles said like he knew, so he already had his first kissed, I felt jealous toward girl who did.

"I-I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back, maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad" Scott said looking us with hope.

"Yeah" Stiles said patting him on the back "we'll talk later then" we begin to walk away but Scott yanked back Stiles.

"What" he asked

"Um well the medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be animal, not human" Stiles said

"So Derek out of jail" I said

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked

"No" Stiles answered back "and here an even bigger kick in the ass my dad ID the dead girl, both Half's, her name was -

"Laura Hale" I said cutting him off. They both looked at me, since Stiles didn't tell me who it was and Scott can smell the shock off of Stiles , it was time to tell them. "I can explain how I know"

'yeah, Derek was right you are hiding something" Scott said Stiles agree.

"I am what you call a Seeker , we protect the supernatural and the Humans, a Seeker are the seeker of Truth we hold the balance between the world , we are strong , we are powerful and we are smart , more powerful than a werewolf" I said both boys were in shock , I continued " I had to tell you before Derek did , I didn't befriend you because of it , I did it because- " I looked at Stiles but I decide not to say it " I wanted to , don't worry I will stop being your friend , because of the lie , I see you guy around" I said as tear begin to fall, my phone went off meaning my dad was here to get me. I waved at them one last time as I left. I just lost the trust of a great friend and the boy who I had fallen for.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow Pov

I sighed as my alarm went off again for the third time this morning , I looked at the clock which read 4:30 , I decide to get up anyways , I walked toward the bathroom to wash my face form the dry tears form last night, I looked in the mirror , I looked like shit . Red puffy eyes, red nose and my hair was mess form the tossing and turning last night,

After I told the boys, I told my dad what had happen , he was mad because he wanted to be there to explain more of it, but then he understand when I told him Derek was dropping hint about it. When we had gotten home my dad told everyone the news, for now we are at agreement I won't talk to the boys until they get use that fact of what I am and then we can be friend again. But I was still sad, like come on they were both good friends and everything, and just lost them.

I sighed and decide to train a little as I walked downstairs to the training room. My dad and sister where already there but they were talking in a whisper when I got to the bottom step.

"What's going on" I asked

"There was attack by the alpha" My sister said looking at me with distant eyes. Something else happened too

"And" I said

"Scott was there" My father said looking at me "no training today, you keep an eye on him " my dad said looking at me , I nodded and went back up to my room , picked out outfit for today, I chose my maroon cotton top , with some light jeans ,I then took my shower and put them on and I paired off my velvet combat boots, I dried my hair then I left it wavy I walked toward the living room to watch some TV as I waited for the my sister to get ready for school , I looked at the clock 7:00 few more minute , I walked to the kitchen . My mom was there making her coffee.

"Hey mom did you hear" I said

"Yeah, poor boy, but enough of that how about your father and I take you car shopping this weekend how about that" she said putting her mug down, I smiled and nodded my head forgetting about the whole seeker thing.

My sister then came down stairs with a smile on her face, she looked at me and mom

"Why are you so happy about" I asked as I grab my bag.

"That you are finally getting your own car" she said laughing as she grab her purse for school. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door and into my sister car,

When we got to school , I was on a mission to my locker , because I didn't wanted to run into the boys at all , if I did I might break down and cry again . I got to my locker without out see the boys, which is a good sign, as I was getting my book out of my locker, someone taped me on the shoulder , please don't be them , please god, I turned around and there was Lydia standing there in her glory , I sighed in happiness.

"Hey Lydia" I said, getting my binder for English.

"Love the top, where did you get" She asked as she checked out the top of my.

"I ordered about a week ago, you were there, but of course you where texting Jackson a lot that night" I said as I looked at her

"That's true, are you going to hang out with me and Allison today at lunch are you going to ditch us for your other friends" she said wrapping her long strawberry blonde hair around her finger. I nodded my head yes, as the bell ring. Let the avoiding start.

I seated myself down next to Jackson in Mr. Harris Class, Both boys looked at me, it been like that in all the classes today. When the bell for class to be over they will try to call out to me, but I walked out that class like it was the ended the world.

I smiled at Jackson as class begin, during class, I can hear the boys whispering, but I can barely hear them.

"Mister Stilinski if that your idea of a hush whisper, may consider pull out the headphones out every once and awhile " Harris said with know it all smile as he continue "I think you and Mister McCall will benefit with a little distance, Yes "

"No" Stiles said as Mr. Harris pointed them to their new seat, they both got up and moved as Mr. Harris said

"Let me know if the separation anxiety get to be too much. I giggled as Stiles let out a fake laugh, When he heard me giggle, I felt him stare at me, but I didn't want to turn around to look at him, I went back to work, I was about to ask Jackson for Some help, but when I turn to look at him, he was stare down at Scott, I was about to say something to him, but Cassidy stood up and spoke

"I think they found something" everyone jump out of their seats and walked toward the windows. Including me. I watch as they brought out a body from the bus, but the old man jump and scream. I looked at the boys, Scott looked scared and worried.

It was now lunch, I was now walking with Lydia to get lunch. Lydia got her lunch and started to walk away. I told her I wanted to go the bathroom first and that I will meet her at the table. She smiled and nodded, after that bathroom I got my lunch as I walked toward the table Lydia was at, I noticed that she was seating by Scott and Stiles. Are you kidding me, why god why, Stiles looked up and saw me, then looked at me to the empty seat next to him and then smiled at me? So there not mad, but I still want to know how they feel about the whole seeker thing. I sighed and walked over to the seat.

"I heard it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny said

"I heard a Mountain Lion" Jackson said as he was right

"A cougar is a mountain Lion" Lydia said correct Jackson, I smiled as Lydia true Nature came out. But then she added her fake dumbness to it "isn't it" I hated when Lydia fake being stupid for Jackson.

"Who cares, the guy was probably a homeless tweaker who bound to die soon anyway" Jackson said. I rolled my eyes as I silently send, Lydia a message with my eye saying "really this is your boyfriend".

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out" Stiles said as he showed us his phone with news of the victim

"The sheriff's department will speculate on the incident of today, but confirmed the victim as Garrison Meyer who did survive the attack , Meyers was taken to the Hospital where he remains in critical condition " I leaned way from the phone screen when Scott was spoke

"I know this Guy"

"You do" Allison asked

"Yeah, he use to drive the bus, when I stayed with my dad" Scott said running his hand through his hair. I looked down at my food, I felt kind of weird sitting here.

"Can we talk about something else" Lydia piped in now looking at all of us. "Like what are we going to do tomorrow night" she was now looking toward Allison and Scott. I rolled my eye and continue to peel my orange. They kept talking about it since I knew it had nothing to do with me.

"How about bowling? You loving bowling! "Lydia said, Jackson Scoff and answer Lydia

"Yeah with real competition"

"How you do know were not real competition" Allison said then direct her next question to Scott

"Do you know how to bowl?"

"Sort - of" Scott answered

"Is it a yes or a no" Jackson said leaning forward to Scott

"Yeah in fact I am a great bowler" Scott said with a lot of confident.

"Oh and Willow you're going " Lydia said

"What I don't have a date" I said panicking about it, I don't want to go

"I will set you up" Lydia said getting up, I followed since the bell ring.

Stiles Pov

"You're a terrible bowler" I yelled at Scott as we walked down the stairs, Scott moaned

"I know! I'm such an idiot"

"God it was like watching a car wreck, first it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of now here comes that phrase-" I said as Scott cut me off

"Hang out" I put my hand in my face

"you don't just hang out with hot girls, once your start hanging out you might as well become her gay best friend , oh you and Danny can hang out" Scott ignored me

"How is this happen, its either I killed a guy or I didn't. And plus we hanged out with Willow", so he did hear me.

"I don't think Danny like me very much" I said changing the subject.

"Then I asked Allison out" Scott said

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Frist line, and now the team caption wants to destroy me, now I am going to be late for work, oh and don't forget we are going by Willows' night to talk to her"

"Wait Scott, I'm I attractive to gay guys, you didn't answers my question" I just wanted to know, I turn the around to walk, but I saw Willow sister Teagan, I walked toward her

"Teagan" she turned around, her hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of me

"Yeah" she said

"Is willow going to be home to night" I asked, "Scott and I were going to come over and talk to her"

"about her staying way form you guys or ask her to be you friend and work together, and if it's the first one you will break Willow heart even more" she said annoyed tone in her voice .

"t-the second one" I manage to choke out. She smiled

"Yeah be over to night" She said as she left, good.

**so sorry I haven't updated in 4week or is it 5 weeks, it was the finals and I had to make sure I passed my math class so I can graduation from High school, I know right with grammar like this how can I make it through High School English, well I got a C in that class, so yeah, so I am sorry and then I had Grad Night so that was fun. So I am back and ready to update more, I hope you enjoy -Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 6

Willow Pov

After long day at school , I just wanted to go home and take a shower and lay down and take a power nap or so, but no , Mr. Harris had assigned homework , so I have to do that , why did my life hate me so much right now. I pulled out my homework. As my phone went off. It's Lydia

"Hello" I said as I opened my book for the Mr. Harris homework

"How do you feel about Logan?"

"What about him" I asked

"Well he going to be your date for tomorrow" I rolled my eyes as the thought of the group date thing.

"Ok, I am fine with that" I said

"Good what are you going to wear?"

"Um clothes" I said laughing at the joke I made.

'Haha I am coming over tomorrow then"

"Ok, hey I have to go, got homework" I said

"Alright" I hanged up and got back to my homework.

About an hour later of dreadful homework, a knock came from my door, I walked up to my door and opened it, Teagan stood there

"You have company" she said walking to her bedroom, who here for me, I thought Lydia said she will be here tomorrow. I walked downstairs to the front door, and there stood Scott and Stiles. I Gulp and as they turned towards me. I waved. Good thing my dad wasn't home for this.

"Hey guys" I said they both looked at me

"We need to talk" Scott said breaking the tension little

'Yeah of course, in my room " I said as they nodded their head as we made our way to my room. I seated myself on my bed as they both stood in front of me

"We can trust you right" Scott said

"Yeah, seeker are very trust worthy" I said looking at both of. They both nodded their head.

" we thought of it , we are totally fine with it, as long as you are fine helping out beginner like us with the supernatural" Stiles said looking at me ,I smiled and nodded, I jump up and ran up to them and hugged them both.

"I am totally fine with" I said

"Good, now we got a big problem-" Scott begin to said , I cut him

"Is it about the bus" they both nodded

"I talked to Derek" Scott said I knew what he was going talk about

"Well let's go to the bus" I said grabbing my red coat.

"So why are we doing this again" Stiles asked, since he was little confused why he drove to the school

"Derek said that if I want to remember, I have to go back" Scott said, unbuckling his seatbelt." my senses will remember for me"

"And we are listening to Derek because" Stiles said looking at us.

"because he the only other werewolf we know" I said looking at Stiles , he nodded he is head in agreement, as both the boys got out, I climb over the seat to sit in passenger seat as I listen to the boys talk.

"Wait, just me, someone needs to keep watch" Scott said as he stop Stiles,

"How come I'm always the guy that keeps watch, why can't Willow keep watch" Stiles answered I rolled my eyes as he continued " okay, why is it starting to feel like you're batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin" I giggled as Stiles said that

"Nobody is Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott said in disbelief

"Not even some of the time" Stiles said

"Just stay here, and keep watch with Willow" Scott said climbing the fence. Stiles angrily walked back to the jeep and slammed the door shut as he glared at the fence.

"Don't worry Stiles you will be a batman one day" I said break the tension, He looked at me in Shocked, I smiled as bit my lip.

"Really" He said, I smiled yet again and nodded, he opened his mouth and said "are you going that Hang out tomorrow"

"Yeah, Lydia set me up with Lacrosse Player Logan " I said in monotone voice, I looked at Stiles who lips curled up in straight line as his eye shifted into other emotion, like anger of somewhat. But it was gone in flash

"Oh" he said I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to go at all, but I saw someone approaching the bus with a flashlight. Stiles started to honk the horn. I moved out my seat to the back seat, as I saw Scott approaching the Jeep.

"Go Go" Scott said yelling at Stiles to go, so Stiles backed up as we sped off.

"So do you remember anything" I asked

"Yeah. I was there last night and the blood -a lot of it was mine" Scott said looking at both of us.

"So you did attack him" Stiles asked

"No! But I saw glowing eyes on the bus, they weren't was Derek" He said

'and the driver" I asked

"All I know is that I tried to protect him" He said

"Why the hell would he want you to remember that he attacked the Driver, that makes no sense" Stiles said, I think it wasn't Derek at all but the alpha

"That what I don't Get" Scott said I opened my mouth and said

"It's a pack thing" Stiles nodded in agreement with me

"what do you mean" Scott said Confused.

"I don't know, Maybe it's like ...an Imitation thing, it like you have to do the first kill together or something" Sties said

"Because ripping throats out is a bond experience" Scott said

"Yeah, but you didn't do it , which means you're not a killer and it also means- Stiles said but got cut off by Scott

"I can go out with Allison" I shook my head, boys

"Well I was going to say that that it means you won't kill Willow and I" Stiles said

"Oh yeah that too"

I was at Allison house getting ready for the date , Lydia didn't come over since she was too busy gushing over what she was going to wear , so I put on a gray long sleeve top with pink Flower on them I match them with so bright red short and converse , I Straighten my hair then I water fall braid it on both sides so my hair was done with water falls braids in them , I thought it looked nice, but Lydia was kind of mad at my outfit choice but she got over it . Lydia and I both sat on her bed watching Allison dig through her closet. She pulled out shirt which she showed me and Lydia

"Pass" Lydia said. She pulled out another one, my eye widen

"Pass" I said

"Let me see" Lydia said getting up and walked up to Allison closet. I smiled at Alison and shrugged my shoulder, I laid on the bed now, and I wonder what the boys are doing right now.

"This", I sat up and looked up what Lydia was holding up. It black shirt with shinning sequence.

"Love the shirt" I said, as Allison dad walked in, we all looked at him.

"Dad, Hello" Allison said, making her dad looked up,

"Right, I forgot to knock" He said, Lydia jump on the bed next to me,

"Hi Mr., Argent" Lydia said

"Hey" I said Allison looked at us and smiled then looked back at her dad

"Hey dad do you need something" she said to her dad

"I just wanted to tell you that you will be staying inside tonight" he said putting on his jacket on

"What, I am going out with my friend tonight" She spiked back

"Not with some animal attack people" he answered back I laid back down and ignored the conversation, Lydia got back up, so I got up and we walked up next to Allison.

"So one a daddy girl" Lydia said,

"yeah sometime, but not tonight" she said putting on her beanies , then walking to the window , me and Lydia followed her , and watch her jump off and land .

"used to take gymnastics, are you coming " she said , I nodded and walked out the window , but I did a black flip off the roof and landed Allison laughed and gave me high five

"Coming Lydia" I said laughing

"I will take the stairs" she said leaving the window, Allison and I continue to laughed

When we got to the bowling alley Logan was ten minute late, I watch as Lydia pretend to suck at bowling with Jackson so Jackson will look like a great boyfriend, I scoff and continued to tie my shoes,

"Hey babe how about you go buys some drinks" Logan said breaking out my thought, I looked at him if he was crazy, so he wanted to play the jerk game, well let's play.

"Alright, I will be back" I said grabbing the money he gave me, I walked to the counter and order five drinks. I walked back, with the drinks,

"Oh let me help you" Scott said he grab two of the drink form my hands

'Those are yours and Allison, thanks "I said handing Jackson and Lydia drink and I had one left which was for me.

"Here your left over money babe" I said smirk and handing the money to Logan, he looked like he was hit in the face

"Where my Drink" he said

"You didn't tell me to buy you drink too, you just said buy some drink, sorry" I said taking a sip of my Pepsi, he scoff and looked away. That's right don't be jerk. I looked at Lydia with disbelief looked, she gave me sorry look, I nodded as it was okay. After Lydia plus Jackson went, Scott was up, he went and the all went straight to the gutter, everyone laughed but Allison and I didn't.

"Just aim for the middle" Allison said

"anything but the gutter" Jackson said laughing , I rolled my eyes, Logan lend up to my ears whisper in to my ears " wow he sucks" I glared at him , I whisper back "are you any better" he scoff " you know I am" I rolled my eye , as I looked back at the game , as Scott got a other gutter bowl,

"Great job McCall, what a pro" Jackson said joking as Logan went up, he winked at me

"This is for you Princess" he said looking at me. I narrow my eyes and pretend to throw up as Allison and Scott looked at me. He missed few of the pins, I got up, and grab the ball. and the ball went down the alley I got three of the pins , my ball came back , I grab it and went again , all my pins were gone,

"That was for my mom" I said laughing

"Nice one Beckett" Jackson said giving me high-five, I smirked at Logan, as I sat down again. Few more around again , then it was Scott turned again, this time Allison went up to him , I heard little of it, Allison sat back down again , I leaned over and said

"Little cheeky aren't we now" she laughed blushed, but after that got Scott going and winning Allison and Him the game. but what made my day was when Lydia totally told Jackson that she got this and totally got a strike, that made Jackson mad but me happy, Lydia becoming her true self., when we were about to leave , Jackson and Scott where having a deep conversation. I wonder what about,

"Hey I am getting you a ride home" Logan said looking around the place except at me.

"Um no, I got ride, thanks for the date" I said adding sarcasm at the end. He looked me then told us bye and left, I looked at Lydia

"Mind giving me ride home" I said

"Sure"

Well this hang didn't go as bad as I thought, expect for my date.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow POV

I punch the punch bag again and again. I was not in the mood, since Mother Nature visited me last night, so I had really bad cramps right now, I hate being a girl.

"Take it easy" my dad said as he was helping Teagan out.

"I can't, I feel like death right now" I said as I stopped and wipe the sweat off my forehead,

"why don't you quit for today and get ready for school" he said as walked up to me , I nodded and headed toward the shower, after my shower I got dress in my baby blue polka dot came tank top , with some dark skinny jeans , with a pink cardigan and brown ankle boots

, I dried my hair, left it natural. My mom had breakfast on the table, which was pancakes and bacon. I was glad to have some sugar.

Teagan and I Barley made to school on time, I went straight to my locket, when I got there, Stiles and Scott where there

"Morning" I said as I open my Locker.

"I want the truth when I tell you this" Scott said looking at me, I turned my attention to him

"Alright, what is it" I said as I closed my locker

"Do you think Derek the alpha" He said

'no, why because, why would he kill his own sister for power" I said looking at them "why"

"Well I visited Derek last, night, after Stiles told me that the bus driver had dead" he said, I looked at Stiles

"Why didn't you tell me" I said

"Well I-I forgot" Stiles said, I rolled my eyes and looked at Scott to continue,

"He said I was part of the alpha pack since he is the one who bit me" I nodded as the bell rang. I looked at Stiles

"I am mad at you, how can you forget about me" I said as I narrowed my eyes in a playful matter. His face turned red as he mumble something long line of "who can ..." that all I heard. I grab Stiles hand and squeezed it he looked at me in shock, I smiled

"I'm playing around Stiles, let's go to class before we are marked tardy" He can only nodded, I looked at Scott who grinning.

In class we took are seat, I sat on left side of Stiles as Scott was seated in front of him. Stiles kept bugging Scott about the Alpha and Derek. The teacher handed back are test paper, as I got my, which was a B+, Scott yelled at Stiles

"I don't Know" everyone looked at him, Stiles got his paper back an A was written on , he turned to look at me , I smiled and he Smiled back and then looked at Scott who totally got a D- .

"Dude you need to study more" Stiles said as Scott turned around to look at him then back to his paper "that was joke ...dude, its one test, you can make it up"

"Do you want help studying" I asked

"No, I am study with Allison after school" he said

"That's my boy" Stiles said patting Scott on the back, I rolled my eyes, boys and there horny minds

'We're just studying" Scott said, Stiles leaned toward Scott

"No, you're not, not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, squander that colossal opportunity, I ...I swear to god, I will have you de balled"

"Okay, just no more question" Scott said

"Alright no more question about the alpha or Derek, especially Derek who stills scares me"

"Stiles if you're not doing nothing after school, we can study together" I said, I shock myself when I said it, he mouth moved up and down and as he tried to say something,

"A-Alight" he finally said, I smiled and nodded

"So Scott coming over tonight" Lydia said after Allison told us about the study date.

"It's just studying" Allison said

"It not just studying, as Lydia will implied it" I said as I looked at Lydia, who smirked

"It's like getting into a hot tub, somebody will eventually pop a feel" Lydia said, as Allison looked Confused

"Well, so what are you saying" she asked

"Well I am saying is well, make sure he cover up" Lydia said as it was the most oblivious thing

"Uh"

"Hello snow white, she means condom" I said laughing

"Are you kidding, after one date" she said

"Don't be a prude, just a little taste" Lydia said

'well how much is a little taste" she asked looking both at us, I shrugged

"Wow you really like him" Lydia said

"Well he different, before I moved here, I had planned not to have a boyfriend until college" Allison explained

'I have to go, I'm meeting up with Stiles" I said make sure I got all my books

"Oh another study date" Lydia said

"Were not going be doing what you are implying" I said

"Well at least you're on your way, little virgin" Lydia said

"Lydia, I love you and all but were in public" I said, they both laughed and as I waved goodbye.

I waited by Stiles jeep, when I saw him coming over

"Hey ready to study" he said looking down

"Yeah let's go" I said, he walked toward the passage door and opened it for me "thanks" he ran to driver and jumped in, he backed up the jeep and not half out the parking lot, Derek pops up in front of us. Stiles hit the breaks

"oh my god" he said and then he looked me " he everywhere" we both got out and to check what was had happen , Scott was saying some stuff to him , 48 hours , as cars begin to honk at us to hurry. Allison and Jackson begin to walk toward us,

"I am putting him in your car" Scott said as he picked up Derek and put him the passage seat, Stiles opened the driver door and let me climb over so I can seat in the back.

"You need to help me" Derek said gritting his teeth

"Why should I help you" Scott implied back

"Because you need my help and she an Argent" Derek said

"Okay, get him out of here" Scott said, Stiles put the jeep in gear and turned to face Scott

"I so hate you for this" as we took off.

I leaned forward and to check on Derek

"Derek who shot you" I asked with concern in my Voice, since the Beckett and the Hale go way back

"I don't know" He answered back, I bit my lips and pulled out my phone to text my dad about it. Stiles tried to call Scott no answer

"Please don't try bleed on my Seats" Stiles yelled at Derek, as Derek took off his leather Jacket "okay, where almost there"

"Almost where" he asked

"Your house"

"You can't take me there" Derek said

"I can't take you to your own house"

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek said, Stiles narrowed his and pulled over to the side.

"What happens if Scott can't find your magic bullet uh? Are you dying" Stiles said as he shouting at Derek

"Not yet, I have a last resort" Derek said

"What last resort" Stiles said as Derek pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed us

"Oh my god" Stiles said as he put his hand on his face in disgust. I looked at him with pain in my eyes

"Is that contagious? You should probably get out" Stiles said, Derek open his mouth and barked an order to Stiles "Drive the car now"

"I think you shouldn't even be barking order with the way you look, I think I could drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you in the middle of the road" stiles said

"Stiles" I yelled, he looked at me, then at Derek who begin to talk

"Drive the car or I'm going to rip out your throat, with my teeth" Stiles looked at Derek then at me, I was just looking at Derek with concern. Stiles put the jeep in gear and we took off yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow Pov

Stiles decide to pull over on the side of the road. It was dark now as the street light shinned through the front of Stiles jeep. Derek was still in pain, and Stiles, well he was trying to get a hold of Scott yet again. Stiles just got a hold of him, finally

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him" Stiles yelled through the phone, I didn't hear Scott replied when Stiles continue to talk to him "Where? Oh and by the way he starting to smell" Stiles said looking at Derek. "Like Death" I laughed little at it, until Derek gave me a deadly glare. I shut my mouth and continue to listen to Stiles conversation on the phone " what about your boss" Stiles looked at Derek and said " you're not going to believe where he wants me to take you" then Derek grab the phone form Stiles and gritted his teeth as he spoke " did you find it " there was paused and then Derek begin to talk again " look if you don't find it , I'm dead" I rolled my eyes and slouch in my seat " think about this, the alpha called you out against your will, he will do it again, and maybe next time he will have you kill someone or you'll be killed, if you want to stay alive ,you need me , find the bullet " After that whole thing , the inside of the jeep got quiet as Stiles begin to drive . I sighed and looked at the window what a long night this is.

When we got to the animal clinic, my phone beeped as I got text message, I picked it out my pocket, and it was a text message form Scott

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you" I asked Derek as Stiles looked over at my phone. Derek looked at us and nodded his head. I noticed he was sitting on piles of feed.

"That's a rare form of wolfs bane, he needs to bring me the bullet " he said

"Why" Stiles asked

"I will die without it" Derek said ,we begin to walk more inside of the clinic , Derek took off his shirt , and put his arm on the metal table.

"You know that really doesn't look like something that some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes

"Really Stiles" I said

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me" Derek said

'Positive isn't really in your vocabulary "Stiles said, as Derek begin to dig around, looking for something.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort" he said

"Which is "I said Derek brought out a saw, my eyes widened at the sight.

"Your are going to cut off my arms" he said looking between Stiles and I

"Are you out of your mind Derek" I yelled Stiles then picked up the saw and turned it on

"Oh my god" he said

"I'm not going to cut off your arm Derek" I said as I watch him tie the blue elastic around his arm.

"What if you bleed to death" Stiles asked, I started to pace around, Scott you better show up right now.

"It will heal, if it work" he said

"Look I'm not going to doing it, and looking at Willow she isn't going to do it either" Stiles said, I stopped and looked at Derek with a nervous look

"Why not" He snapped at us

"Well because cutting through the flesh, to the bone, and especially the blood" Stiles yelled

"You faint at the sight of blood" Derek said

"No!But I might at the sight of chop off arm" Stiles said I licked my lip this is the worst day of my life. I push Stiles and got of front of Derek.

"I will do it" I said

'What no freaking way, had the inflation got into your head Willow" Stiles said as he stood next to me

"Then one of you two has to do it or I will cut off both of yours head off" Derek threaten

"you know ,I'm so not buying your threats-" Stiles begin to say, but Derek reached a cross and pulled Stiles close to him "alright ,okay, bought and sold, I will do it" Stiles said picking up the saw , but Derek threw up, his body is trying to heal up

"What the hell is that" Stiles said

"It's my body, trying to heal itself" Derek said

"It's not doing very good job at it" Stiles said "I think I can't do it" he mumble

Just do it" Derek snapped, Stiles put the saw on Derek arm. I kept looking at the door, Hurry up Scott. Stiles looked at me. With pleading eyes, I gulped and walked toward him. This is not the time to be scared, I am Seeker, I am tough, I put my hand on top of Stiles, I looked at him and nodded, I am tough

"Stiles" it was Scott, finally he show up

"What the hell are you doing" Scott said looking at us, Stiles and I dropped the saw as Stiles spoke

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares"

"Did you get it" Derek said, Scott begin to dig around his pocket and pulled out a Bullet, Derek grab it out of Scott hand and looked over it. I opened up my mouth but no words came out.

"What are you going to do with it" Stiles said

"I'm going to, I'm going to" Derek fell to the floor, with the bullet, Scott went after it.

"Oh god Derek" I said as I went to Derek. I begin to check for a pulse, if he had a pulse, I wouldn't have felt it, but I am just so scared right now, that I couldn't find it .Stiles being to slap him. I ran my hand through my hair. Oh god, please don't be dead

"Derek" I yelled at his face "Derek"

"Scott, what the hell are we supposed to do" Stiles said

"I don't know" Scott said

"Derek" I yelled one last time, Stiles looked at me, I was about to a have panic attack. Stiles grab my hand and push me way form Derek. I don't know what to do.

"He not waking up" I said

"I think he dying, no I think his dead" Stiles said panicking, I bit my lip

"I got it" Scott yelled

"Please don't kill me for this" Stiles mumble as he punched Derek in the face "uh, oh god" Derek eyes open, all my sense clam down. I didn't want to see someone die today, "oh thank god" I said, Derek looked around, and his eye met the bullet in Scott hand

"Give it to me" he said as Scott and Stiles picked him off the ground. I stood in between the boys as I watch Derek bite the bullet, poured out the wolfs bane and then lit it on fire, blue smoke started to appear, Derek scooped it up and put it on his arm. Then his finger. He started to yell in pain, I was so frighten that I grab someone hand. Derek fell to the floor screaming, then it stop, I sigh in relief, I let go of the hand as Stiles begin to cheer

"That was Awesome. Yes!"

"Are you okay" I asked

"Oh you mean except for the agonizing pain?" He said to me

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign" Stiles said

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leaves us alone, got that , and if you don't , I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything" Scott yelled

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you" Derek said, Derek is right, they wouldn't help Scott.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott said

'I can show you exactly how nice they are" he said

"What do you mean?"

After Derek left with Scott, Stiles drove me home. Here we are, parked in front of my house, I looked at Stiles

"Thanks" I said, grabbing my bag and opening the door, Stiles grab my hand, I face him

"If you ever get scared like that again, you can always grab my hand again" he said rubbing his neck with his other hand ,I blushed as I thought back to what happen at the clinic ,

"Yeah" I let go of his hand and went to hug him. His body tensed up and as he slowing started to hug back, I felt so safe in his arm, why can't thing be normal like this, I pulled away. And looked at him, I bit my lip and as I went for it, I kissed his cheek, I looked at him, He looked like he was in a dazed

"I better get going" I said blushing at what I did, he only nodded about four times, I ran out to my house with a huge smile upon my face.

My Father greeted me at the door

'How was your day" He said

"Crazy , so I go to school right, after school Derek show up with Wolf bane in his system, so me and Stiles had to take care of him , when Scott went to go look for the bullet right, Stiles and I almost chopped off Derek arm , but Scott the Teen wolf so saved Derek life .. Okay now but the worst thing about it is that Kate back" I said looking at my dad

"Is that right, well why did you have big smile upon your face then, don't tell me that Stiles kid" He said

"It nothing dad, Good night " I said running up the stairs, what a long boring/ great day it was. I change out my clothes into my pajamas, and went to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

My phone went off again, I looked at it again, to see Lydia texted me,

**_Form: Lydia _**

**_You better get your butt outside right now_**

I rolled my eyes, I did not want spend the rest of my night, as a third wheel. As we watch Notebook again. I grab my red coat form my closet and put it over my red t-shirt , I make sure my sweatpants were rolled down, I wasn't wear any makeup and my hair was disaster so I threw it in a bun and grab my keys and purse , I walked outside and got into the backseat of Lydia car,

"I told you I will drive myself to your house" I said a I buckle up "I did get my own car yesterday" Lydia turned to look at me

"What kind of car did you get" She asked like if she was really interest of what I got.

"A Jeep Liberty" I said she only nodded as we drove to the movie story.

"So what are we going to be watching?" I asked as we got there

"The Notebook" Lydia answered right way, then a whole debt over which movie to watch started between Jackson and Lydia.

"What do you think Willow" Jackson asked

"I really don't care, I just want to watch a movie" I said slouching in my seat. "Or read one of my new books I brought or go to sleep, I really don't care" they both weren't paying any more attention at me after my rant. How rude of them

"Fine" Jackson said, as he got out of the car.

"Lydia haven't we seen the Notebook like millions of time, why again" I asked now seating more forward in my seat.

"I don't care, if we have seen it like a million of time, we are going to watch it" She said, now taking her phone out.

"I rather watch old lacrosse games of Jackson" I mumble. Lydia turned to glare at me. "What it's the truth?"

"Whatever, take a picture with me, but first put your hair down, you look like a slob" She said, I sighed and did what she asked and got in the camera with her , we both smiled in the picture then a duck face and more and more other faces. I sat back down in the backseat, what is taking Jackson forever in there, I looked at the store and saw the light going in and out, something not right, and I felt the energy of supernatural in there.

"Lydia , I will be right back" I said getting out the car I started to walk slowly toward the window , to look through, but as I got closer, I got push to the ground with so much force , The Alpha , I got up really fast , Lydia was screaming , this my chance to get him. I took after him.

I followed his energy to the wood, I took my phone out to call my Dad or mom, but the phone flew out my hand, My eye met with the red eye of an Alpha, I smirked and as I gather up my strength, In the reflection of the Alpha red eyes, I can now see my eyes were green now, I was now being a seeker ,I grab my the bracelet around my wrist and pulled it off, as I pulled it off and I turned into a chain, I wiped it so It can grow about 3 feet , with this , I can suck the energy out the alpha until its weak and has no longer the will to fight . I just got to wrap this chain around them in any way to get the energy, I just have to do it, I was about to do something so stupid, let's just pretend its training, yeah just like training

"Ahh" I yelled as I started to ran toward him, he block as the chain went to him, as I wiped the chain around again as I let go of one the end to tie around his but no luck I missed, My heart was beating way to fast, I have to be calm, Focus, The Alpha ran toward me, everything was in slow motion when the Alpha plowed me to the ground, all my breath left my mouth, my side was burning form the impact of the fall. I grab my side to see if I was bleeding which I wasn't.

Huffing I slowly got up, Focus, just focus I got this I said to myself as I wiped the chain around again, I let go of one the end and aim for his left arm. It wrapped itself around the arm. I can feel the energy leaving the Alpha body, the alpha stated to pull on the chain bring me close to him. It brought me closer and closer with each pull, I tried to stop it by digging my feet in the dirt with my foot but it was doing anything , the Alpha is strong , I am so stupid, why did I think I can do this by myself , this so not like training at all , and now I am face to face with him, With the chain now connected to both of us, I can see the truth of what he is, eyes to eye I can find it, I let myself search the red eye of any truth but all I saw was fire and smoke, and something else. Who is this? I felt the energy leave my body, the alpha finally let go of the chain and as I weakly let go of my end, I fell to the floor in darkness.

I felt someone grab a hold of me. I was too weak to open my eye to tell who it was, but I can't tell who it is, but I felt safe with the person. They walk, and they walked, they stopped walking and opened a door they started to climb up stairs as they slightly laid me on the bed. I gave up and fell back to the darkness. All I can dream about is the Alpha burning red eye,

"Willow" The voice, it was ruff and it was deep, I know this voice, "Willow you need to wake up" I slowly open my eye, all I saw was a burned wood ceiling, I slowly got up, I looked around and notice I was now in Derek Home. So it was Derek who brought me home.

"Willow" I turned to the voice to see, My Parents, my sister Teagan and Derek now standing in front of me. My mom looked worried and she started to check me.

"Willow what happen, I get a called form Derek telling me he found my daughter in the woods all bruised up "My mom said as she wiped her eyes form tears that had fallen form her eyes.

"Tell us what Happen, was it the Alpha "Derek said in a demand tone, I looked at and answered

"I was stupid and went after the Alpha" I said looking down as my eyes started to burn with tear but I won't let them fall ,I told how it happen and what went down. They nodded their heads when I told them how I almost got to it.

"The energy was it familiar in any way" Derek said

"No, this Alpha is a monster on both end, the energy was evil to the bone" I said looking at them my father sighed and looked us

"Thanks Derek, if anything comes up of the alpha I will let you know as always" My father said, Derek nodded his head, my father picked me up, I turned to look at Derek

"Thanks Derek" I said smiling, he smiled a little and gave me a half waved as my dad.

"Let's get you home now" My mom said

"Mom is Lydia okay and how about Jackson" I asked

"Lydia and Jackson are alright dear" she said

I jumped inside the shower as I let the water run down my burning body, I quickly wash my body and hair, and shaved little. School was today, I wonder if the boys are worried about me, I know Lydia stayed home, and don't know what had happen to Jackson, and today is Allison birthday, maybe I should text her, since Derek found my phone and gave it to my parent at least it wasn't broken, I didn't get the chance to look if I got any message , since I had gotten home, When we had gotten home, both my parent wanted to know every detail of what happen so I told them again.

Then my mom and my sister push me into the bath to check my body for bites and scratches, I don't why since Seeker cant turned into werewolf when they get bitten by an Alpha or get a scratch, by the time there were done they finally let me take a shower. Then mom asked me if I was going to go with her and my dad to my teacher conference today, I told her I was tired and I didn't want deal with anything right now, my mom agree and let me be, I let the water run down my face, as I remember when I looked inside the Alpha eyes, I saw the truth in it eyes, why there were doing this, I washed the soap off my body as I quickly jumped out the shower, still dripping wet, I wrapped the white towel around my body as I hurry down the stairs, don't forget I almost slip down the stairs and it was good thing my whole family was in the living room. So I don't have to repeat myself, because I only wanted to say thing once.

"Honey what you are you okay" My mom said looking at me, I only nodded my head "well why in such hurry that you have to come down the stair in just a towel on and still soaking wet" I looked around at them.

"When I was in Seeker mode, and we were face to face I saw something in his eye" I said they now looked interest of what I was now going to say.

"What did you see, did you see the truth and why he is doing this "My father asked looking in my eyes.

"This alpha isn't just doing this for fun" I said I looked at ever one when I said "their doing this for **Revenge.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seeker Chapter Ten

After what I had said , my family only thought about one thing, why would they want revenge and against who was the only question linger on my parent tongue. When that was over, both of Parent got ready to leave, I told them that I wasn't going but decide at the last minute that I am going, since they might have some late work that I can do. So I got dress, in a pair of black jean with a blue sweater and put on my combat boots on and tied my hair ponytail. I grab my bag and met with my parent by the front door, I saw Teagan grab her bag too, her dyed blonde was now braid to the side.

"You're going too, Teagan "I asked as we left the door to go outside.

"Yeah" She said

"I thought if we all go, we can have a family dinner" my mom spoke up, when we got in the car.

"Yeah, so where are we going to have this family dinner at" I asked laughing

"Whoever had the better grades, can pick the place" My dad said

"That will probably be me "Teagan said looking at me. I gasp and looked at her

"I think my grade will be better" I said sticking my tongue out at her, she rolled her eyes and did the same, we all laughed on the way to the school.

When we arrived, we spilt up, Mom and me, and Dad and Teagan.

"I hope I hear good news on your grades" My mom said as we enter the build together.

"I think all my grade are okay expect for Mr. Harris class "I said as we walked to one of the teacher who will give my report for my class.

My Class are going okay, except for Mr. Harris who in which he gave me a low C for his class, He blames me who hangs out with two boys who easily distract a young hormonal girl like me, my mom had rolled her eye and told him, that I am under control of that and said that I will work harder to get my grades up by the end of the semester, in which in return he said he would like to see that happen. I wanted get up and yell at him for being so cold hearted, and tell my mom that he the problem because he hates the boys I hang out with and makes me suffer it. I will show him a good grade with my fist, but it's only a wish. Other than that all my grades where least a B or A but Chemistry was C, and I only had one A which was PE, My mom was very acceptable of my grade and just told to , My phone beep with text message as I left the class , I took my phone

_From Stiles:_

_Hey I came by your house this morning, but your mom told me you were sick, I know that's lie, since Lydia told me that you ran off, what happened _

I read over the text about five times and decide to tell him anyways

_To Stiles _

_I went after that Alpha_

After I send the message Stiles replied right way

_From Stiles_

_YOU WHAT! , Are you okay, did you get hurt? _

I sighed at the thought that he was worried about me

_To Stiles _

_I'm fine, I didn't get hurt at all, thanks for worry about me _

I send the message and put my phone way, since my sister and dad was walking toward up,

"So who won" Teagan said, both of my parents discussed of who won, my phone went off

"Who are you texting "Teagan asked as she reached for my phone form my pocket, but swapped her hand way.

"None of your business" I said, as a scream echo form women. We all turned our head as people started to run around.

"What the hell is going "I asked?

"I don't know but be careful "My dad said as we begin to walk around, People ran pass me claiming they saw a mountain Lion, A mountain lion are you freaking kidding me, so the alpha trying to cover up his track or a freaking lion actually came down to beacon hills for a stroll in to the school parking lot or something, I don't know but I will go with the first one the alpha is trying to cover up his tracks.

"Every stay clam" Sheriff Stilinski said pulling his gun out of the holster, People were getting into those car, and yelling, in the corner I saw Allison dad, Chris going to his car, and pulled out something, we met eyes, the Argent and the Beckett family never got along since the difference on werewolf and other thing, but they kept their peace and so are we, I narrowed my eyes at him and went on my way with my business to find the Mountain lion

I kept my eye on the Sheriff so nothing happen to him, But when I saw that white car backing up, I started to run toward him, that stupid white car, whoever driving I am going to give them hard time.

"Mr. Stilinski are you okay "I said crunch down to help. Other people started to gather around to help out.

A gun shot ringed through everyone ears, I help up the sheriff up as we walked up to the shooting came from, and there stood Allison dad looked at the now dead Mountain lion. After while people started to leave, both of my parent looked at me telling me we have to go.

"I am going to text stiles to meet up with you at the hospital "I said to Mr. Stilinski only looking me and nodded

"Thank you" he said as the ambulance took him. I waved bye and took my phone at to tell stiles, but I had message form earlier

_From Stiles _

_I will always worry about you _

I smiled at the message but then frown as I wrote back to him, telling about the mountain lion and how I tried to save his dad form a stupid backing white car, that his dad at the hospital since I didn't get there on time to save him.

I got in the car, with my parent, the car ride home was silence

"Dad, do you think that it was the alpha who put the mountain lion on school grounds "I asked, my dad looked at me,

"It's a possibility" he sighed as he answered

"I guess we are having left over tri –tip tonight for dinner" My mom said

"That sound good" Teagan said

"It's a great way to end the day, left overs" I said laughing, the other started to laugh. No Alpha is going ruin this


	11. Chapter 11

Seeker Chapter Eleven

I woke up with a jolted and breathing for Air this morning all I can think of my dream was those red eyes of evil. I quietly shoved my blankets off me and turned to look at the clocked which in bright red number read 1:.00 am, I rubbed my face with my hand and walked to the bath. I turned on the facet and splash cold water upon my face. I looked at the mirror. The reflection that stared right me , had my brown eyes , with the bed head of mess wavy brown hair, I ran my finger through my hair and sigh, the Alpha really got me , invading my life and now my dreams. I sighed and walked back to my room. I laid down on my bed and ever so slightly I closed my eyes and dream but when I opened the again my alarm was ringing through my ear, I groan in protest to get up at 4:00. Today is going to be a bad day.

I walked to the training room , and started to punch the punching bag as I was doing that my hand slipped and then my footing decide to be like hey I think I am going slip to , so when that happen I head budded the punching bag. I sighed in defeat and decided to skip practices and go back to bed, maybe if I sleep it off for three hour maybe the bad luck charm will go way. I laid down back on my bed hoping and pray that it happened.

"Willow what are doing" Teagan said stand by my door frame.

"I don't feel too good, I just going to wake up at 6 " I said , she just nodded her and left my room , and closing the door.

"Willow wake you're going to be late to school" I jolted up out my sleep and looked around, my alarm was blasting to full volume. Teagan was standing in front of me with a worried look, I looked at the time which read 7:00, I quickly got up and started to head to the shower, for quick shower, when I got out ran back into my room put on my undergarment then I dig through my closet and then my drawer for my outfit for today which was white knit sweater and pair of dark jean with my red converse and then I threw on my sky blue cardigan, I grab all my hair and comb through it and put it a high messy bun and put little makeup which was mascara and eyeliner . I grab my bag and turned to my sister to sassy her out.

"Why didn't you wake me when my alarm went off "I said to my sister who rolled her eyes in return "don't you have your car to go to school in" I asked

"Dad had to go to work early so he couldn't take mom to work so mom took my car , so hurry up are we are going to be late if we don't leave now" She said leaving to go outside . I grab my key and locked the door and got into my car.

"Do have any lunch money for today" I asked remembering that I didn't grab any money from my mom since I slept in late.

"Yeah, do you need some "Teagan said digging in her purse pulling out money when we stopped at red light. I looked at time to see how much time we had, 5 min left.

"Yeah, thanks just put it in my wallet" I said when the light begin to flick red. Are you kidding me, it a good thing we were free to go through since we had the right of way.

We made it just in time with 2min to spare. Thank god for all those Green lights.

I walked to my locker and grab my English book and my notebook, I shut my locker to only to see Scott puppy eyes

"Is Stiles talking to you" He asked as we begin to walk to English

"Kind of, the last we talked was yesterday" Then I noticed his appearance he looked stressed out. "Are you okay Scott, you look like you're on mission form hell" I asked.

"Just got stay form Allison" He said as we walked into English, I gave him a confused look, but the look of Stiles giving Scott the I am mad at you look meaning Stiles hasn't talked to Scott because of what had happened.

"Hey Stiles" I said taking the seat in front of him. He smiled at me in returned. Once Scott seated himself behind Stiles he begin to talk to him.

"Still not Talking to me" Scott said, I didn't want to listen because it there friendship that and they needed to sorted it out, without a third party. But my ears perked up when Scott said he went to Derek for help. That will make him talk for sure.

"If I was talking to you, I will say that your idiot for trusting him" Stiles finally said to Scott. I smiled at the fact Scott used Derek for it. The bell rang signal for class to start, I opened my notebook to begin the lesson when Stiles finally cracked

"What did he say?"

"So he wants you to type in to your animal side and get angry" Stiles said as we left class, Scott nodded his head

"Every time you do that, you try to kill someone and that someone is usually me or Willow" Stiles said pointing at himself then to me. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Scott can try to kill me all he wants but he won't be able to" I said as both boys looked at me, I gave them cute little smile as they agreed

"I have to be able to control it" Scott said after admitted that Derek is the only one who can teach him

"How is he able to do that" Stiles asked Scott shrugged his shoulder and answer with I don't know.

"I don't think he doesn't know either" Scott said, the look the came upon Stiles face, meant he was annoyed with the whole Derek thing

"Okay, when do you see him again" Stiles said in a huff

"He said not to talk about and to act normal and get through the day" Scott said as Stiles went to stop him with his hand asked again when he will see Derek again

"He pick me up from the animal clinic after work" Scott said Stiles bend his back little in cute way I will say.

"After work then, that will give me time" Stiles said, Scott looked confused as I just can't believe Stiles is going to help out a werewolf with it anger.

"To do what" Scott asked

"To teach you myself" Stiles said taking off .I smiled at Scott and gave him a thumb up and rush toward Stiles.

"Hey Stiles wait up" I said, Stiles stop and turned toward me and smiled. "How your dad doing, I know I asked yesterday since I went over to drop off food, since my mom found out you and your dad are eating taking out every night" I said ranting out. He and gave me goof looking smiled, I blushed

"He doing okay, but thanks for you know "He said scratching behind his neck. I smiled at

"I just wish I would of got there on time, you know then you dad won't be hurt "I said looking down at my feet , then I felt a sudden push forward and my face went into Stiles chest in a embrace of a hug.

"All it matter is that you try" he said I felt his neck get out as I wrapped my arm around his neck, was he blushing. We pulled apart as the bell rang. We both just stood there looking at each other. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack, we begin to lean little until

"Willow there you are" Lydia said now walking toward me. Stiles and I both looked annoyed, didn't Lydia see we were having a moment. I looked a stiles a blush as Lydia took my hand as I watch stand there looking at me disappear down the hall

"Lydia what the hell, did you see what was happen right over there" I said as we both enter the class

"Well I just saved you from getting a tardy and detention" Lydia said looking me and smiling. I gave her annoyed looked but thanked her anyways since there no use to agree for.

At lunch I sat with Lydia and Allison as I was too embarrassed to seat with Stiles and Scott, but mostly Stiles since the moment we all most had. I picked at my salad as Allison gave us some history about her family half the stuff she tell us I already know about.

"The what? Of who" Lydia asked as she flung her fork around little. I turned to look at the boy when Allison started to talk again, Scott was hiding his head behind A world history book, when Stiles was eating, Scott eye met my, I gave him a smiled and turned back to the girls, hoping Stiles was looking over here, Allison begin ready form her book as Lydia responses to it was boring and boring.

"To man eating monster" Allison said finish the passage

"Does this have anything to deal with your family" Lydia asked, you have no idea Lydia.

"How does this connect to your family Allison" I asked as I put my napkin on my plate. Allison read from her book and then looked back at us

"His name was Argent" She said

"Your ancestor killed a big wolf so what" Lydia said

"Not just a big wolf, take a look at this picture" Allison said flip her book around so me and Lydia can look at it. There spotted on the page was big wolf like creature no doubt a werewolf and mostly likely not beta or omega but an Alpha. The look on Lydia face was like she was remembering what she saw that night at the movie story .

"Lydia "Me and Allison said in concern, Lydia broke out of her daze and spoke

"It look like a big wolf, See you in History" She said grabbing her bag and leaving, we watch her leave, when Allison turned to me.

"What about you Willow" Allison asked

"I agree with Lydia, it's just a big wolf, it not like a shape shifter" I said picking up my plate "I will be back, taking this to the trash" as I grab Lydia plate too. As I was walking back, Stiles came out nowhere (mostly likely form the table) and grab me by my hand.

"Hey what's going on" I asked as we got closer and closer to the coach office.

"I am going to need your help with Scott, it is your free period right" Stiles asked as we enter the office.

"Yeah, why are doing in coach office" I said as I looked out for coach. I heard digging around and drawer closing.

"Well I am going need these if we are going to help out Scott" Stiles said holding up a heart monitor and coach phone, I rolled my eyes as we walked out to meet up with Scott.

"Okay put this on" Stiles said to Scott and gave him the heart. Scott grab it and then looked right at Stiles and I

"Isn't this one the heart monitor for the track team? " Scott asked, I gave him a pointed looked and nodded my head.

"Yeah I borrowed it" Stiles said and right of way Scott knew that it was lie.

"Stole it" He said

"Temporally misappropriated, Coach use it to monitor his heart rate with his phone as he Jogs" Stiles said

"You are going to wear for the rest of today" I said pulling out Coach Phone form stiles bag, Scott looked at the phone

"Isn't that coach phone" He asked, I gave him guilty look when stiles answered.

"That we stole" He said

"Why" Scott asked, stop asking question Scott just go with it. Stiles was thing the same way when he sighed and said "okay, well your beat rate goes up when you go wolf right?" I cut off Stiles

"When you play lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry" I said as Stiles and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Maybe learning how to control it, is try learning how to control your heart rate "Stiles said

"Like the Incredible Hulk" Scott said smiling

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk" Stiles replied

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hu" But Stiles got mad and cut him off

"Just shut and put this on" he said.

We place Scott on the middle of the field, I wrapped duct tape around his hand form behind so he won't use them.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period" He said to me and stiles as we walked way form him.

"Alright are you already "Stiles asked

"Remember don't get angry, think of your heart rate" I said getting the idea of what Stiles was about to do, as he begin to pick up balls with his Lacrosse stick and throwing them at Scott , with each smack there was grunt of pain escaping from his lip.

'Do you want have a go Willow" Stiles asked me. I looked at him with a smile.

"No thank you, this is all you right now" I said stepping back little with my palm up in front of me. Stiles smiled at me and nodded, he was help out Scott and at the same time he was getting his revenge.

"Stay clam Scott "I said looking the phone.

"Stay clam "Scott said repeated it to himself "I can stay calm, because there no balls flying at my face" Scott said dodging the lacrosse balls. I laughed little with Stiles gave out little comment.

"I think my aim is actually approving" Stiles said Scott gave him annoyed look

"I wonder why" He said

"Don't get angry" I said as the phone begin to beep. With few more throws and groan of pain, Scott fell to the floor and the phone to begin to beep with each passing high number. Stiles and I looked at the phone when Scott tore apart the duct tape. Stay clam Scott I said to myself as the phone to beep faster and faster than slowing beeping. Stiles and I ran toward him.

"Scott you started to change" Stiles said as Scott rolled over to his side to look at us.

"It was more than that, the angrier I got the stronger I felt" Scott said huffing in and out for air.

"Are you saying Derek right "Stiles asked. I bit my lip as Scott replied

"I can't be around Allison" He said, I frowned at what he said

"Because she makes you happy" I said

"No because she make me weak" Scott said

I am so glad you guys love this story as I much as I do so keep reading -Elizabeth


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After the whole Lets throw ball at Scott so he doesn't get mad, both boys went the locker room leaving me out of course so the only thing that was left for me to do was go to the bathroom since I had to go really bad. I check my makeup to and touch up my hair and left the bathroom as the bell rang for class. I begin to walk to economics class to only meet up with the boys

"What happen to you" Stiles asked as we both walked into class,

"What do you mean" I said as took a seat, but Allison came walking to the seat that Stiles was going to seat . making the whole staying way form Allison a bit harder for Scott.

"I just thought you will be waiting for us by the boy locker room" Stiles said seating behind me now.

"OH I went to the bathroom" I said now looking at Allison talk to Scott. Poor guy

"When are you going to get your phone fix, I feel disconnect to you "Allison said.

"Real soon" Scott said turn around in his seat as to face the front.

"I change lab panther by the way" Allison said

"To who" Scott asked

"To you "Allison said

Thank god I wasn't Allison lab panther, I was Lydia Panther, I feel about bad for stiles now since they were lab buddy.

"I just don't want to bring your grade down "Scott replied back

"Or I will bring it up" She said, cant class just start already.

"Let's settle down "Coach said slapping a book with another book down as every attention was brought back to the front "Let's start with a summary of last night reading"

None of the student raised there hand expect of the hand of Greenburg. I rolled my eye of course he will raise his hand.

"Greenburg put your hand down everyone knows that you did the reading "Coach said as he looked around his eye landed on me then to Scott that was close. I did the reading it just that I hate talking about econ. "How about McCall"

"Uh" Scott said looking at Coach

"The reading" He said seating on tap of his desk.

"Last Night" Scott said with a nervous tone in his voice

"How's the reading of the Gettysburg address" Finstock said sarcastically

"What" Scott said, oh come on Scott he use sarcasm with you.

"That's sarcasm, are you familiar with the term Sarcasm "Coach replied, Scott turned to Stiles who did cute little head movement with a smile.

"Very" He said

"Did you do the reading or not" Coach asked. Scott you better did the reading or rest your soul.

"I forgot" Scott said Then Finstock, just blew up ,yelling at Scott mentioned anything else he read ,, then mention his grade then the team , the whole time I heard the beeping of the phone, I looked at stiles who looked like he was worried , I was worried two, Stiles looked at me then showed me the phone which the number kept going up and up , if Coach didn't stop then the whole werewolf secret is out, then the beeping slowed down, I looked confused at first then , I looked toward Scott and Allison and noticed that Allison calming down Scott down by holding his hand.

When the bell rang for class to end , I picked up my bag as I said goodbye to the , since Allison grab my hand and gave those eyes that read "I need to talk to you about something" . I nodded my head as we both walked out with her.  
"what did you need to tell me" I asked as we got to my locker.  
"during free period Jackson was acting weird toward me " She said  
"weirder then a jackass" I said as I put all the books I needed for homework in my arm as I closed my locker and locking it .  
"he was sickly pale and I think he was trying to hit on me" She as we walked to her locker .  
"meaning ' I questioned  
'" he was saying sorry to me and Scott for being jerk and wanted to get know more about us or me, I just don't know' She said as we begin to walked to out.  
"that is weird actually , I told Lydia that dating Jackson was a bad idea , but no she ignored me and did what she wanted to do " I said  
"why is Scott avoid me for' She asked, I bit my lip looked at her.  
"Maybe he want to hang out with his buddy Stiles " I said , she looked confused at first then went along with it .  
"so Lydia tells me that she caught almost lip locking with plaid guy, meaning Stiles" Allison said , I rolled my eyes and told her what had happened right before the thing , leave out the whole werewolf thing.

When I had gotten home , I did my homework and ate some left over since my mom is working late and dad is with an old friend , Teagan went out with her friends to go see a movie , so I was left at home by my lonesome. I heard that Stiles and Scott had gotten detention by Harries for getting into some fight , so I couldn't really text them when I had gotten home so I was bored, I guess I go take a shower then.  
I walked toward my shower taking off my white sweater and my jeans as I turned on the water, then took off my bra off , I grab my phone for some music to put on and got in but before my hair even got to the point of soaking in there my phone went . off  
"Hello' I said as I answered it  
"hey be outside in about a min or so, picking you up ' Stiles voice rang through my ear form the phone. I sighed  
"okay " I said with questioned it . I turn off the water and put the clean underwear I had out and then my jeans and just threw on the bra and white sweater since I heard the honking of the jeep , I grab my phone and cardigan that was in my room and ran outside , locking the door and getting inside Stiles jeep.  
"what's going on' I asked them .  
"well Derek kidnapped Deaton Scott boss, so we are going to meet up with him at the school" Stiles said looking at me as he stopped at red light. I nodded my head  
"why Deaton" I said  
"Derek thinks he the Alpha" He answered , then he looked at me again ' why is your hair look like it was wet '  
"oh when you called me I was about to take shower, so my hair didn't get that much wet " I said as I felt a cold breeze , I brought my cardigan much closer toward me.  
"sorry we had to drag you in" Scott said  
"its okay , I guess , you saved me form boredom" I said as we pull up in the parking lot of the school. I gather up my hair and put it in a high ponytail when I had gotten out.  
"I still think this is a terrible idea " Stiles said opening the back window of jeep to get some tools , I still had no idea how we are going to prove to Derek that Deaton wasn't the Alpha, in which I was pretty sure he wasn't .  
"I know' Scott said  
"so are we still going to do it' Stiles asked  
"do you have anything better" Scott said  
"I am personally a big fan of just ignoring the problem until eventually just goes away" Stiles said make hand motion as he told us that , I smiled at him as Scott just looked annoyed .  
"just make sure we can get inside' Scott said a two set of headlight went on are face as Derek pulled up in his black Chevy Camaro. Stiles took out some bolt cutter as Derek got out of his car.  
"Where my boss' Scott asked him.  
"he is in the back" Derek said we all look through back window to see Deaton laying there in the most uncomfortable place.  
"He looks comfortable" I said as look at Derek , Scott nudge us to follow him. I gave a look to Derek as I turn to walk with the boys .  
"hey , hey what are you doing" Derek asked . Scott stopped walking as turned to Derek.  
"You said I was linked to the Alpha" Scott answered.

Stiles handed me the Flashlight as he use the bolt cutter to open the door to the school. Once we got in we begin to walk toward the office .  
"well I know get to say that I been to school at night" I said as we walked into the office , both the boys looked at me and agree.  
"Okay one question , what are you going to do if the alpha doesn't show " Stiles asked as he begin to work on the intercom . Scott looked very nervous.  
"Scott don't worry ,the Alpha will probably show up" I said as Stiles put the intercom in front of Scott.  
'all you " Stiles said putting the intercom in front of him, Scott huffed then boom a bunch dying cat sound came out of his mouth.  
"how was that" Scott asked .  
"to me it was Cat howl" I said ,as Stiles rub his face all over.  
"what about you Stiles" Scott said  
"like Cat getting choked" He said , right on the point of a cat  
"what am I suppose to do this" Scott said in a panic  
"Your calling a Alpha" I said as Stiles begin to walk toward Scott " be a man"  
"be a werewolf , not a teen wolf , be a werewolf " Stiles said as he walked over to me , I gave him smile as he smiled back. Scott did it again but this time it was howl so awesome that I almost that he was the Alpha.  
We all cheered in the office giving Scott high-fives and all . when we got outside Derek was right there scream at us.  
"I am going to kill of three of you" Derek said yelling " what the hell was that  
"Sorry I didn't know that it was going to be that loud" Scott said  
"Yeah it was loud, but it was _awesome" _Stiles said drag the awesome tone . Derek looked at us annoyed  
"shut up" he said  
"don't be a sour wolf Derek " I said " we were just testing the water " as I begin to shut the flash light off as we looked through the window of Derek car for Deaton .  
"hey what did you do with him" Scott asked , Derek looked at us then to his car  
"I didn't do anything" He said.  
"DEREK!" I yelled as I begin to run toward him , but someone grab me and shoved me way, the alpha howl roar through the night sky, Stiles and Scott shaved me inside as they both shut the door .  
"oh god " I said huffing for air. He not died . its okay Willow, someone grab my face, my eye locked upon Stiles eyes  
"Willow clam down" he said , I nodded my head as I grab ahold of his hand. Stiles looked at me one more time and gave my hand squeeze as we all looked through the small window for the Alpha.

**, so I'm almost done with season one yay so six more episode left then season two , almost there, so thanks for reading :) - Elizabeth**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Alpha was out there, I think he killed Derek, as of right now I was having a little panic attack. As the boys panic about locking the door.

"Lock it" Scott was yelling out to Stiles

"Does it look like I have a key" Stiles scream back.

"Do we have anything to lock it" I said finding my voice. Stiles got this look upon his face, as he quickly got up to look at the window, Scott and I got at the time to look at what Stiles was looking at the bolt cutter.

"You can't Stiles" I cried out to him as he looked at me then handed me the flash light as Scott scream out a no.

"Stiles no" I pleaded to him as he open the door, I was about to fallow but Scott pulled me way and turned me the other way so I won't have to see. Please be okay, please be okay. Then Scott started to tap on the window.

"Stiles run" Scott yelled out to get Stiles to get inside. I panic and turned around to see through the window to see the Alpha.

"Stiles hurry up pleas" I screamed, tear begin to form in my eyes. "Stiles" I cried out, he ran and slap on the bolt cutter on the door. He then looked me crying and pulled me into hug, I let out my tear out for Derek and for almost losing Stiles.

"Please don't ever do that again, please" I sob out.

"I won't"' he said squeeze into more. It felt so safe and warm. We pulled apart and grab each other hand. We both knew that hug met something more than just losing a friend it met something to else. Scott looked us and nodded and we begin to run down the hall way of the school, we ran into class. Both boys begin to push a desk to hold on to the door.

"Stop, that door it's not going to hold" I said, they both looked at me. "Or that the desk is not going to work either" I can't be scared anymore, I have to protect them. I have to be Strong.

"I know, it's your Boss" Stiles said leaning on the desk as he looked between us.

"What" Scott Asked?

"The alpha, your boss" Stiles declared to Scott.

"What no" Scott said

"Deaton can't be the Alpha, I wouldn't have felt it" I said

"Yes, maybe he good of hiding his Alpha energy form you" Stiles said trying to make us believe him. I ignored the boys and started to walk around the room, thinking of plan to defeat this Alpha.

"Okay, what do we do" Scott asked, I stopped and looked at the boys

"Okay, we to run to my jeep and get out of here, your seriously going to quit your job" Stiles said, we all ran up to the window to see if we can spot the Alpha. Scott tried to open up the window.

"They won't open, there climax control" I said

"Then we break it "Scott said

"Then that will make a lot of noise" I said back to him

"Then we will run really fast" Scott suggest to us. If we do run really fast, Stiles real be left kind left behind. I looked at the window toward Stiles jeep and notice it something was wrong with it.

"Stiles what happened to your jeep" I asked as I faced Stiles, he looked at me as I asked that question

"What do you mean, nothing wrong with it" he questioned back as he push me little way form the window and look over Scott Shoulder.

"What do mean dented" he said

"No, it looks like something bend it" Scott said.

"What the hell happen to my j-"Stiles got cut off by the window smashing, both boys pulled me down and cover me so glass won't hit me.

"What the hell just happened "I whisper yelled, I flashed the flash light on black box? It looked like a car battery.

"That my battery" Stiles said getting up, but I stop him by push him back down. "We have to move"

"He can be right outside" Scott whisper yelled at us.

"He is outside" I said back.

"Just let me take a look" Scott said as he got up to look at the window.

"Is he out there" I asked.

"No" he said back.

"Move now" Stiles said as we all nodded, stiles took my hand as we ran out the class room. With shaking hand the flash light moved around.

"This way" scoot said, but stiles grabbing on to Scott.

"We need to go to place with no windows" I suggest

"Every single room in this place has windows" Scott yelled at us quietly

"Someplace with less windows" Stiles said, we begin to think to ourselves. What room has less window, I click my tongue in annoyance, thinking.

"The Locker room "Scott said. I guess the locker room can work. We all nodded are head and begin to walk run to the boys locker room.

"Call your dad" Scott said as we enter the "boy's locker room.

"And tell him what "Stiles asked back. I looked around the boy's locker then, as the boys argue about why or not should they call Stiles dad. I vote no because I just don't want to see the sheriff get hurt again and see Stiles in stated of depression. I felt the energy of the Alpha walking toward us.

"What about Derek car" Scott said

"That can work" Stiles said in agreement. I felt the energy get closer and closer, the boys started to walk away

"You guys him coming "I said as I begin to look around for a place to hide. I open a lock closer to me and got. I heard the boys to begin to hide too. I slowed down my breath like I was taught. Okay this was not the Alpha but he was in here, I heard the boys argue with the janitor. In the shinning of locker I was standing in was a green light. My eyes were glowing. Okay then the door shut. Then I heard the alpha killing the janitor.

"WILLOW" Stiles yelled as he tried to open the door. He and Scott better go. I have to do this to protect them. "WILLOW" Stiles yelled again. I opened the locker coming face to face with the Alpha .I felt the boy are gone. I am sorry Stiles.

"Well here I am big wolf" I said to the Alpha with a smug look in my face. "And this time it will hand to claw. He clawed went right to my stomach as he slashed me.

"Ahh" I said silent to myself. I crunched down on my stomach and saw that I was bleeding. I huffed and puff for some air. I got back and looked at the Alpha with a smug looked "you know I that really hurt but it won't turned me., now let's see who your really are" I said jump and wrapping my leg around Alpha and grabbing it face , my green seeker eye met his Alpha red . I focus all my energy for the truth. I felt myself be pulled through his eyes like, Pictures flashed before my eye of the Alpha and who is. I was shocked as I pulled right back to my body, eye to eye.

"I can't believe it " I said to myself , the Alpha pushed me off him , which so much force I pushed to the lockers knocking them down as the Alpha looked at me like it was giving me a smirk, like it wanted to me know , then it took off .

"I thought your dead!" I yelled at the Alpha as he disappears into the darkness... I put my hand to my stomach as it stood bleed. It real slowly heal. Not as fast as werewolf but it will take about twenty minute to heal. I need to find the boys and tell them. I got up and begin my journey. When I see Stiles again I will tell him, because I am afraid to lose him

I walked into the pool rooming hoping one of the boys will run into but I saw was Allison getting off the phone. What the hell is she doing here?

"Allison" I said, she looked at me shock then to my stomach since I was wearing a white shirt she saw the blood, she ran up to me

"Are you okay "she said in a panic as she begin to pull up my shirt

"Yeah its fake blood" I said moving her hand.

"Well I'm meeting up with the boys in the lobby, coming on," she said, I nodded my head and took, we ran down the hall of the school getting got the lobby, at the same time the boys enter.

"Willow" Stiles yelled as he pulled me into a hug I felt his heart ponding in his chest "I thought you dead on me. Don't do that, I don't want to lose you" I felt tears coming out my eyes. I pulled away from Stiles, he looked all over my face. I grab his face and smash my lips over his, he froze and stood there. I pulled away and buried my face into his chest. I heard Allison and Scott talking about why she was doing her .but I just Stiles kissed stile in the most up situation right now.

"I won't, I'm sorry" I said as he wrapped his arm me and gave me squeeze. We pulled away then we smiled at each the then he noticed my stomach

"What happened" he asked me

"I will tell you and Scott later, but don't worry I won't turned it just a scratch, and seeker cant turned into the W word" I said .Stiles nodded his head and grab onto my hand, as we faced the two others who were here. That pretty saw what had happen. Allison was giving us a scared panicking looks

"Did you drive here" Stiles asked

"No, Jackson did" Allison said

"Jackson here" I answered back

"And Lydia" Allison yelled, I looked at the boys who in returned looked at me. I knew why Allison was here, for his revenge.

"What's going on, who send this test" Allison said throwing question at us as her phone rang, Then Lydia and Jackson finally made there entrance to the lobby.

"Finally, can we go now" Lydia said as she looked at us .I gave a waved to Lydia who looked between Stiles and I like she saw something and gave me a smirked. Then we heard moving around on the above us, then it went crashing some, Stiles hold on my hand tighten (which was okay) as we begin to run. It was right behind us. Growl and snarling at us as it ran. We busted thought a set of door as we begin to look around us.

"Help me barrier the doors" Scott said moving table and chair into the place in front of the door, this wasn't a good place with the windows and all , Stiles got the same idea as me as we gave each other knowing looks . The other begin to help out Scott.

"Scott stop" I yelled at him, as he completely ignored me.

"Stop" Stiles gave it tried but it didn't stop him.

"Scott what's happening "Allison asked

"What fell through the ceiling" Lydia said asking.

Stiles and I tried to gain there attention but it was all focus on the barrier. This won't help at all. I felt the scratches on my stomach slowly healing which is good.

"Hello" Stiles finally gave up and yelled at them, they all stopped and looked at me and Stiles. The looks on all there face, was panic scared, worried and confused and why we stopped them "okay nice work, really beautiful job everyone , now what should we do about the 20ft wall of windows" stiles said showing us the windows.

"Someone please explained to me what is going on" Allison panic as she asked us "because I am freaking out here, and need to know why, Scott" she looked at Scott for Answers but he just looked at her then he walked away, then they looked toward us.

"Someone killed the Janitor" Stiles finally said they looked even more scared then ever "yeah the janitor is dead" Allison looked us as a little smile formed on her face.

"What are talking about, is this a joke"" she said

"Who killed him" Jackson asked then Lydia started talking "this was supposed to be over the mountain lion"

"Don't you get it, it wasn't a mountain lion" Jackson told her.

"Who wasn't then" Allison asked as she search all faces for the answers, I didn't know how to answers question with reveling everything. "What does he want, Scott" she Yelled out to Scott

"I don't know, if we go out there, he just going to kill us "Scott finally said to them.

"He going to kill us" Lydia asked in a panic tone.

"Who" Allison said walking little toward Scott. I get that they are worried but they need to shut up and be quite so we can come up with a planned, Stiles and I gave each other worried looks " who is it " Allison demanded at us, Stiles and I looked toward Scott .

"It's Derek, Derek Hale" Scott said, at the same time Stiles and I looked at Scott in disbelief.

"Derek Hale killed the janitor" Jackson asked

"Are you sure" Allison said

"He killed all of them, his sister the bus drive and the video store guy, it's been Derek this whole time, he in here with us, we don't get out now he going to kill us too" Scott said yelling as he turned to face us. As the other looked Freaking out. What the hell are going to do now?

**Well here it, so Willow know who the Alpha is, Okay so that part when Willow find out is little confusing, if you ever saw the ghost rider moves and when he catches the bad guys he see the darkness through the eyes and see what they had did bad and all pretty much the truth so when it had happen, Willow search through the Alpha eyes for the truth pulling her in into his very own soul and saw who it was.**

**SO STILES AND WILLOW KISSED , it wasn't planned to happen so soon , it was going to be plane during the 11****th**** episode but I think it went pretty good , I hope , they will talking about it when they get out when the whole thing at school is over so pretty much the 8****th**** episode they will talk about it .**

**So excited for tonight episode , I can't wait for it , I wonder what Kate and Peter have planned, since we know that Peter want to kill Kate ( which I thought they were working together) now and Scott, what the hell is going on . **

**Thanks for reading, please comment if you want and and I love you guys –Elizabeth **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

We all stood there looking at one other, three of us were freaking out and the other three wasn't. You can probably can tell who were and who wasn't. I kept looking back and forth between Stiles and Scott, We had to do something before the Alpha find us or if it already found us we are trapped. I bit my lip as Stiles grab my hand and gave it a squeeze, I smiled at him and then we all looked at Scott, then Jackson open his big mouth.

"Call the Cops" Jackson said looking at Stiles.

"No" Stiles remarked back

"What do you mean by no" Jackson blurted out. Stiles gave him annoyed look.

"I mean no, want to hear it in Spanish _No" _Stilessaid saying the no the in a Spanish accent, I just gave out a small smile and hold in my laugh. As he said that. "Derek killed three people, we don't know what he is armed with" Stiles said as he dragged on the whole Derek thing. Sorry Derek.

"Your dad is armed with entire sheriff station, Call him" Jackson exaggerated out. I rolled my eye we all know that Jacksons. Lydia took her phone out.

"Im calling "Lydia said walking away from the group, with her phone.

"Lydia no, just hold on for a Second "I said letting go of stiles hand walking toward her, she shush me as she spoke

"Yes we at Beacon hills high school, we are trapped and we need you" Lydia choked out with worried lance with her voice. I kept looking back at the boys who just stared back. "but-"Lydia said taking her phone off her ear and turned to toward us "she hung up on me" she said.

"The police hung up on you"Allison questioned

"Said she got tip that warming them about a prank call about a break in at the high school, they said if I called again, she traced it and have me arrested" Lydia yelled out.

"Then call again" Allison said pushing it.

"They won't trace the cell, they will send a car to your house before they send anybody here" Stiles informed us about it. I walked up next to the boys as Allison started to freak out.

"Why does Derek want to kill us and why does he want to kill anyone" she asked. Then every started to stare at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me" Scott questioned,

"Was he the one who send her the text" Lydia asked

"No, I mean I don't know" he answered back

"Was he the one who called the police" Allison asked next, with so many question Scott was going to blow up.

"I don't know" He shouted, Allison gave out a scared worried looking face. She was losing her trust for Scott. Stiles grab Scott and I as he took us way form the other.

"First off, nice job throwing Derek under the bus" Stiles said patting Scott on the back.

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something" Scott whisper back.

"It's okay Scott, you had to do something" I said he looked at me then back at Stiles.

"I totally bit her head off" Scott said with worried lance in his voice.

"She totally get over it" Stiles said, then my phone beeped, I sighed and fished it out my pocket it was sister messaging me , I locked my phone and kept it in my hand just in case

"How do we get out of here alive" Stiles asked us.

"We are alive, it could have killed us already "Scott said panicking

"So he just want all of us" Stiles questioned

"He just want revenge" I said

"On Allison family right" Scott said looking at me. I just nodded my head in returned

"Maybe that what the text was about" Stiles informed us "so one had to send it"

"Okay ass head, new plan, Stiles calls his useless dad and tell him to send one with decent aim, are we good with that" Jackson yelled, we looked at him. When he said Stiles dad was useless I just wanted to punch him the face, we faced Scott again to see what he wanted to do

"He right, tell him the truth if you have too, just called him" Scott said trying to convince Stiles as he looked between us to the other.

"I don't want to watch my dad get eat up" Stiles said, I stood there watching Stiles walked off when someone went to grab my phone

"Alright give the phone willow" Jackson said shoving me way form the phone "what the hell Jack- I begin to say but Stiles had turned around and punching Jackson right in the face. My phone slipped out my hand on the floor with clank.

"Jackson" Allison yelled falling to the ground next to him and giving us a glare. Did you not see what he did to me? I looked at Lydia who was getting confused even more.

"Willow are you okay "Stiles asked me as he picked up my phone form the floor. Thank god it wasn't crack got to love those phone case.

"Yeah, thanks, how your hand "I said looking at his hand as he shook it.

"It okay, don't worry about it but are you okay" he asked again. I nodded my head .He sighed and walked off to be on his phone.

"Hey Dad it's me and it's your voice mail, I need you to call be back now like right now" Stiles said as bang came from the door, we looked at it. "We are at the school" then the doors begin to open we all took off.

We found a classroom which was Mr. Harries class .Why god why. We all stood there huffing for air from running. We gather are breath as it walked by us. The shadow of the Alpha can be see being the little glass window, He knows we in here, but he continue to walked by us. We let are breath out as he disappears.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car" Scott asked

"Five else someone can sit on some one lap"

"Five I can barely sit in the back" Allison whisper yelled at Jackson.

"It doesn't matter, we can't get out without drawing in attention" I said as they all looked at me. Scott then noticed a door and, Stiles and I follow him.

"How about this, it leads to the roof" He asked "we can go down the fire escape down to the parking lot in seconds"

"It a dead bolt" Stiles said looking the door handle. We all begin to think,

"The janitor has the key" Scott said

"Yeah his body has it" Stiles informing Scott about it,

"I can get it, I can finding with a scent" Scott said in a whisper as he tells us. I nodded my head in agreement. As Stiles disagree. "I'm getting the key" Scott said walking away from us, as he inform the other about it. , Him and Allison get into about his safety. Scott grab a pointer to prove to Allison he will have something with him.

"There have to be something else" Stiles said looking around the classroom.

"There is" Lydia said breaking her silence looking at the cabinet of chemicals, I smirked getting the same idea of her.

"What are we going to do throw acid at him" Stiles asked her.

"No, let's say something like a bomb "I said looking at all them, I shrug my shoulder I hang out with Lydia too much to know what she talking about.

"Everything you need to make a self –igniting Molotov cocktail" Lydia said with her smart words

"Self-igniting" Stiles try saying but Lydia cut her off.

"Molotov cocktail "she said,

"We don't have a key for that either" Stiles said, but Jackson broke the glass. As me and Lydia gather all the things

"That can work too" Stiles said

After a while, Lydia had finally made the Molotov Cocktail and send off Scott with it , We all sat away from one and other, I had offer to go with Scott but he said that he might need me to stay here, I sighed and agree , when Scott left , Allison gave me glare . I just shrug my shoulder and went to sit by Stiles on the floor and I laid my head his shoulder and hope for the best.

"I am so tired "I said to Stiles who only looked me and nodded his head and brought me closer to him.

"Ahh" Jackson screamed as he grab behind his neck as he fell to the floor. He all got us and went up to him. As loud growl went through the air. Jackson finally calmed down as he picked him up "I'm fine"

"That didn't sound okay" Allison said with worried voice.

"What on the back of your neck" Stiles asked as he brought his hand closer to Jackson neck only to get smacked away. We looked at him, Lydia had told me what it was, and she was really worried about it

"It has been there for day, and he won't tell me what happened" Lydia told us

"Like you actually care" Jackson said as Lydia gave out a sad look upon her face. This guy I am going to end him

"Shut up, she does actually care .you prick "I said step up to be in front of him, what asshole he is. Jackson and I had stare off as someone approach the door, Allison begin to panic screaming for Scott, I ran up to the door and pushed her away, something not right.

"What the hell are you doing" Allison yelled at me.

"I am protecting you "I said in a calmer voice

"Scott" Allison yelled again as she tried to push me away from the door

"Shut up" I said yelling at her

"Do you hear that? "Lydia said we all heard sirens as we ran to the window to see the sheriff coming with the whole station.

"Are you sure it was Derek hale" Mr. Stilinski asked Scott again as we all walked out of the school alive. I just nodded my head to the question, I just what to go home and sleep, that's all.

"Yes" Scott said as Stiles informed his dad that he saw it was him too.

"What about the janitor "I asked

"We're still looking "he said

"Did you check under the bleachers" Scott asked, I tuned out the arrest looking for dad to pick me up, I sighed with annoyance that I didn't see him. I bit my lip as I looked at the boys.

"Well we survived dude, outlasted the Alpha" Stiles Cheered in. I gave him annoyed looked, I am cranky when I'm sleepy. I looked around again for dad no sign not so ever. "Being alive right" Stiles said as I listened again.

"When we were in the chemistry room, we walked right by us, you guy don't think it heard us" Scott asked

"He knew" I said as they both looked at me "he just wanted you to come out" I said pointing at Scott

"How come we are still alive" Stiles asked

"I think he wanted me to get rid of my old pack" Scott answers

"What do you mean old pack" Stiles asked again

"Jackson, Allison , Lydia ,you guys, that alpha didn't want to kill us , he wanted me to me do it" Scott said as he looked at once more " and the worst part , I wanted to do it" I wasn't shocked what so ever when he told us that, I looked around once more to see my mom car pulling up . I sighed and looked the boys

"I got to go, be safe when you get home" I said as I went to hug the Scott, I pulled away and went to hug Stiles " Thanks for that punch to Jackson that was the second highlight to my night" I whisper to him as I kissed his cheek as I took off running to my mom car. I jumped and closed my eyes,

"What a night" I said

"Do you know who the Alpha" my mom asked like she knew what I did.

"How did you know?" I ask her. She looked at the blood stain on my shirt and then back to me.

"Knowing you, you probably stood behind to fight him and all and finally got the chance "She said

"Your right, and you won't believe who it is" I said looking at my mom with a smug look.

**Well here it the part two of night school and I hope you enjoy, Thanks for the Reads and the reviews ,I love you guys forever, I had so much writer block doing this chapter , ugh I hate it , but I got it done and over with it so I hope you enjoy- Elizabeth **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I was lying in bed in silent thinking of the fact that I kissed Stiles and now ignore his text message and phone calls, I didn't know how to approach the whole situation and make even matter even worst, is that I still haven't told my family who the Alpha was yet. I sighed and got out the bed and got dressed since I just got the shower and lost in my thought about the whole thing that I forgot about school was today after the incident. I got dress in a blue greenish top blouse with some washed out blue jeans, I put on my white cardigan and button it on the bottom and then slipped on my black combat shoes. I looked in the mirror and sigh. I put on my normal amount of makeup and comb through my brown locks. I notice that my hair was get longer and was now getting to the point that it was almost passed the chest part. I left my hair natural wavy and grab my bag and keys and left my room.

"Bye mom" I said as I left the house, got in the car and blasted my music as I pushed my thoughts away from the whole incident. Should I avoid Stiles today or not, was the only thought that was running through my mind at the moment as I drove to school. I apology to Allison the next day, it took while but now everything was put behind us. I got up to the school only to see Stiles pulling up four space down form me. I quickly got my stuff and sprinted to the school. I guess I am avoid Stiles today. I gather all my books and caught up with Lydia and Allison as the bell rang.

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision" Allison said as I walked up next to them

"With that jacket with that dress" Lydia said, I rolled my eyes at what she said.

"You know what I mean" Allison mumble to us.

"Scott" I asked, she nodded her head

"He left us in room and locked us out, he better pay for therapy session for me" Lydia said. I gave her sad look,

"Just give it time Allison, you guys rushed into it you too need space" I said

"Your right Willow thanks" Allison said giving me smiled as the bell rang again. I waved goodbye to the Lydia and went on my way to class, where I will be taking a death rate test that I had to cram in last night. That was whole a lot of study that had to be done. So I missed morning training but that not the only reason why I missed it. I just didn't was to see parent at all until I thought about what I was going to do. I hate lying to them, it just should I tell them first or the boys or even worst find Derek and tell him.

I walked into classed with Allison and took my seat right next to her, and took my pencil out and waited for class to begin. I watch as Scott walked up right in front of her as Allison gave him a nervous look.

"Mr. McCall please take at seat" Mr. Harris said banging his hand on Allison desk. I rolled my eyes and as Scott went to take a seat. I turned to look at them as my eye met up with Stiles eyes, he gave me looked of confusion we looked at one of other as his leg bounce up and down. I turned quickly around as Mr. Harris spoke up again

"You have Forty five minute to complete the test, 25 percent can be earned by simply writing your name on the cover of the blue book" He said as he showed us the book. I quickly wrote my name on it "Willow Beckett" I mumble to myself as I write it down. I smiled and paid more attention.

"However, it happen every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on it on the cover" Harries said, I blanked out his speech and stared down on my booklet." Begin" he said, I open by blue booklet and started to do the test. I put my pencil in my mouth as looked at one of the question, I looked up to see that Scott got up.

"McCall" Mr. Harris yelled out to him, Stiles got up also and chased after him "Mr. Stilisnki". I looked at Allison who gave me a worried looked, I shrugged and went back to my test.

When I had finish, my mind went back to the way that Scott was acting. I knew tonight was the full moon and it affect him badly, It is his second full moon since was bitten. I bit my lip and looked at the clock, both of the boys weren't back yet, so it fail on the test. I wish that I didn't kiss stiles then I would be able to chase after them, but then again I loved it when I kissed him so no regent. The bell rang, some of the classed groan and some sighed happily. I smiled and gather all my thing and followed the class.

"Do you think the break up if affecting him to run out the class" Allison asked me.

"It probably is, I can talk to him if you want?" I questioned

"Yeah if you want, since you are his friend, I don't want you picking side "Allison said as she brushed some her back.

"It's okay, I'm not on anybody side, Scott my friend and your my friend" I said giving her small smiled. "I better get going to my next class see ya" I said as I begin to walk way.

"Hey stop avoid stiles "She yelled out to me. I turned to face her and stick my tongue at her. I laughed as she done the same.

I waited for Lydia down the hall form the boy's locker room. She texts me notify me to meet her here and yet she not here, I bet her excuse will probably be about being Fashionable all the time. I notice her strutted right next to me.

"I missed you at lunch" Lydia said as the twirled her strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

"Sorry I had make up work to do" I told her. She smacked her lip together as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Right, education is more important, then telling your best friend that your kill your funny plaid friend" She said, I sighed, I knew Allison was going to tell her.

"Stiles is his name, I'm sorry, it's just I forgot about it and just had my focus on the kiss and the thing about what had happed" I mumble out to her.

"Well you're not forgiven" She told me as she focus on something other than me.

"I let you borrow those boots that you want to wear" I singed to her. She then thought about it. She smacked her lip and smiled at me.

"Ok only this time, but please tell me if ever happens again" she whisper to me. I nodded my head as we talked about the formal that was coming up.

"Um Willow can I talk to you" I turned to see that Scott was standing in front asking.

"Yeah sure, see you Lydia" I said as we begin to walk to couch office. "So what's up?"

"I have to ask you something" he said as he shut the door.

"Do ...Do you know if Allison stills likes me" He mumble out to me giving me sad looked, I sigh sadly and gave him a sincere smile.

"Of course she still likes you" I said taking his hand into mine

"Really" he said giving my hand squeeze and letting go and gave me smiled.

"She will always like, it just you guys have to be friends for now" I told him as he now smiled fell to a frown. " I think it's a big mistake since you had risk your life to save her , and she should be graceful that you had did that for and all, but she just heartbroken and needs time" I said squeeze his shoulder for comfort.

"Are you graceful" He asked as his whole aura change form sad to this dark and mystery aura and it kind of freaked me out.

"Of course I am Scott" I mumble out as I backed way, he walked closer to me and my back had hit the file cabinet. Our breath was heavy and becoming one. His lip then met my , I widen my eye and as he kissed me heavily, with fire of lust, I was frozen on the spot , his hand moved down to my waist as he pulled me closer , I begin to kiss back but only to bit his lip so he will stop . He pulled away looked at me and gave me smirk.

"What the hell Scott, you know I like Stiles" I yelled out to him and I punched him in the stomach running out. I ran to the field and took a seat beside Lydia. Stiles noticed me and gave me a goofing wave, I gave him little wave and looked down at my feet. I felt so ashamed of what had happened. I know it's the moon that if affect him, but it gave me no reason to kiss me when he knew that I liked Stiles, Stupid Full Moon

**Well here if Chapter Fifteen, I hoped you enjoyed, At first I didn't want Scott to kiss Willow but I want distant Stiles and Willow little bit more of what had Happened so Chapter sixteen to Chapter ? last chapter of they will be little of boyfriend and Girlfriend relationship building up, until it happens, I want them to build some trust to one and other but don't worry they will kiss again in Ch. 17 or 18 or even Ch. 22, Stiles and Willow will get to together but I won't tell you what Chapter . So please and comment if you want, and Seeker had finally reached a point which is getting big, I am so happy and little scarred that it become so big. So thank again -Elizabeth**

**~Edit Later~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I watched all the boys line up in front of the goal and took turned. Lydia was of course being Lydia the whole time.

"Lydia if one friend ex-boyfriend kissed you and you didn't tell that friend, do I tell her "I asked her. She looked me then back the field.

"Did Scott kiss you" Lydia said as she picked at her nails.

"Yeah he did but I liked punched and left him" I told her as I watch the boys.

"Well just tell Allison, then everything will just be dandy" Lydia snapped

"Hey Lydia are you okay" I asked her next, but she just ignored me.

I looked back at the field and watch Scott get pushed down, Couch started to yell about something, Stiles then looked up at me and as quickly I snapped my head down , I have to tell Stiles what his best friend did , and then blame it all on the moon.

"That the spirt McCall, you earn it" coach yelled. He blew the whistle and Scott took running dodging the other and pushing them down and hitting Danny in the progress , Me and Lydia looked at one and other in shock so we both go up and ran to the field. We ran up to Jackson and looked at Danny who was on the floor.

"Is he alright" I asked, Jackson then looked at my weirdly.

"Yeah it looks like he just have a bloody nose" He told me as he kept looking at if something was wrong.

"What" I asked

"Your lipstick or lip-gloss is smudged" he then said, I was confused then came to me before Scott kissed me, I put on some lip-gloss.

"I wonder how that happen" I said wiping it off my face with my finger. I then looked up and caught eyes with stiles who then looked between Scott and me, I felt like I had cheated on him, so I quickly grab Lydia and took off. I just want this day to end.

When I had gotten home, I went straight to my room and ignored the calls of my parents, I laid on my bed with my mind on my music and on the that I had grab.

"Willow honey, tonight the full moon aren't you doing to go down to Scott house" My mom asked me as she laid down next to me.

"I guess, it just I don't want to see Stiles and all" I said putting my hand on face to cover up my sad expression.

"Why I thought you liked this Stiles boy" she said.

"Yeah but the full moon affect Scott really bad, so he kissed me and I think Stiles knows" I answered her.

"Just tell him the truth" She told me as she patting my head and smooth it down. I smiled and nodded my head. I got up and put back on my cardigan and my shoes.

"Okay I better go before the moon reaches it full apex" I told her, She nodded her head walked with down stairs.

When I knocked on the McCall's door and Stiles was the who answered it, I gave him a waved, and he ignored me and went up the stair. He was holding a water bottle and dog bowl which was probably for Scott. The Hallway or the McCall had painted picture and picture of Scott when he was Child which was cute. Stiles lead me into Scott room was chained up. Scott looked like an afraid animal then he saw me and smirked at me with his eye.

"I Brought you some water, and guess who showed up Willow" Stiles said in monotone voice he so knew. He then pour the water into the bowl. He put it down in front of Scott, Stiles then looked at then when he was about to walk way , Scott threw the bowl right at Stiles.

"I'm going to kill you" Scott yelled out. Stiles then turned around and looked pissed off and ready to go off at Scott.

"You kissed her Scott "Stiles said as he pointed at me, "okay, you kissed Willow, that my ...the one girl that I, You know for the past three hours, I've been thinking that it's probably just the full moon" Stiles said as his voice started to higher then I went low, So Stiles did like me and hi heartbroken because of a stupid mistake that Scott did " A son of a bitch , an unbelievable piece of crap friend" I heard when I broke out my thoughts.

"She Kissed me" Scott muttered, my eyes went wide when he said that." She kissed me , she would have done a lot more too, you should of seen the way she had her hand all over me , she would have done anything I wanted , ANYTHING" he yelled then I pushed Stiles way.

"ANYTHING uh Scott, I wouldn't have done shit, so stop with your lies because you know what really happen. You kissed me, oh and guess what happen next, I FUCKING punch you right in the stomach dear" I yelled out to him as a smirk came upon my face. Saw Stiles leave the room when I started to scream at him. Scott was still smirking at me.

"Whipped off that smirk before I ripped it off" I told him. I sat on his bed and laid down on it and kept a watch on him as he begin to talk on Stiles saying sorry and blaming in on the break up with and that he didn't mean to kiss me, that it just happen, I saw the Moon reached the it full Apex as Scott begin to yell as he broke through the cuff and took out the window.

"Scott" I yelled out the window at the same time Stiles walked in the room saying his name also. "I have to go after him" I told Stiles who then nodded his head.

"Did you really punched Scott when he kissed you" he asked me when I started too walked down the stairs. I turned to look at him.

"Of course I did, because the only person I ever want to kiss again with is you, Stiles" I said as my cheek begin to burn with a blush "Stiles I like you too" I said as I run off after Scott and leaving Stiles with a now blush and daze face.

I tracked down Scott form the woods to the a parking lot , it seem like he about to claw his way into a car, I looked close to see who in the car and it was Allison and Jackson. Before I can get close to the car, in come Derek who saves the day. I looked at the two who then looked at me in return. I ran into the wood after them, Scott begin to fight Derek, but Derek was winning was all I was going to, I took off my bracelet and wiped it around and captured Scott around the neck who then fell to the ground, Derek got on top of him and roar, and that broke Scott trance he pulled back and took the chain off his neck, I gather the chain up and wrapped around my wrist then it back to being a bracelet.

"What happing to me" Scott then asked, I let Derek handle it form here, I was about to leave but Scott stopped me.

"Willow, I am sorry for what I did" he said, as Derek hold him up.

"It's okay, I forgive you and me and stiles talked it out , but know you have to buy me my lunch now for a week" I said smiling . He then nodded his head "bye Derek" I took off into the woods and ran back to Scott house, got into my car and drove home.

When I had gotten home, both my parent looked over me and to check if I didn't get hurt.

"So how was the full moon for him" My mom asked me as she followed me to my room

"Drama, he got way, Derek got him , he then said sorry , I said it was aright , then I told I stiles I liked him before I met up with others" I told her as I got ready for bed. She nodded her head.

"Get some rest dear, goodnight" she turned off my light as I got into my bed, the door shut and my eyes closes. I knew he was watching the whole thing night it was all just game for him tonight, I told myself before I shut my eye and went to sleep.

**Well Willow finally blew up and told Scott straight out , I love bad girl Willow now, and she finally told Stiles that she like him and now they just need to get together now Ahh totally fan girl moment right now. SO only four more episode to do and eight chapter left of season one yay. I can't wait to do season two then the sequel for season 3a and 3b which I know named the sequel of it already, always plan ahead. So thanks guys -Elizabeth **

**~not Edit~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Drive faster Scott" I yelled form the backseat of the Derek car. You see we were in a car chase, Kate was chasing us, think that Derek in the car. I looked at the back window to see how close Kate is to us.

"Faster" Scott asked me. I rolled my eyes of course go fast. I was sitting in the backseat with my seatbelt on of course, Stiles took the passage seat and well Scott driving.

"Much Faster" Stiles said, Scott then shift a gear and put a whole lot pressure on the gas as I flew little back into the seat.

*Before the Car Chase*

I was painting my nails for school tomorrow, I just got out the shower and put on my tank top and some boxer shorts. Tomorrow is well, I am finally going to talk to Stiles about the whole were we stand now since we both know that we like each other. I sighed and blew on my nails to dry on my left hand, I already painted my right hand. Derek been staying over but he different appeared a nights ago.

It was kind of wired for him to stay over, since two of my friend had put on the blame on him. So I kept my dissent when he stayed here overnight. I touched my nail and see if they were dry, which they were, I got up from my bed to put on my shoes so I can take my dog out to pee, Teagan wanted a dog so we got one, he was cute little think, a little Yorkie t that we named KIko, Teagan doesn't take care of him so now he is my little puppy, he 6 month and his fur was black and so soft.

"Kiko potty time" I said and I saw running toward me form his little bed that right by my bed. My phone went off, I answered

"Willow be outside in 30 sec, hurry" Stiles yelled

"OK" I didn't ask why, I grab my red coat and ran out my room, I ran past Teagan room

"Take kiko outside, I have to go" I yelled as I open the door and ran cross my yard to see Derek Camaro pulled up, Stiles threw the passenger door open , I had to crawl over him as the car took off again. That was so embarrassing one I was little short and tank top which showed little bit too much cleavage. Two well two my butt was in his face kind of.

*End*

"Scott I don't think have the whole concept of a Car Chase" Stiles said yelling to him.

"If I go any faster, I can kill us" Scott said

"We don't go faster, then they are going to kill us" I yelled out. I kept checking the window to how close Kate is getting to us. We then made a sharp turned, then boom Kate was gone. I looked around for any sign of her.

"She gone" I said

"_All units suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" _an officer said on the police radio that Stiles had stolen

"Scott this definitely the time to go Faster, like now" Stiles yelled as Scott pushed more on the gas as the speed picked up.

We made our way to the iron work, with so much speed, I actually thought we were in a movie of somewhat. I looked around for any sign of Derek, until I saw flashing of light. The boys saw it also. Scott hit the brakes, at the sometime Stiles threw open the door.

"Get in" Stiles yelled, as he unbuckle the seatbelt and threw himself in the backseat right next to me. Derek flew in and Scott stepped on the pedal again as we flew right out the place. As we were getting shot at.

"What part of laying low, don't you understand" Scott yelled at Derek as he slammed his fist against the dashboard.

"Dam it, I had him" Derek roar out. Stiles made his way in the middle of Derek and Scott.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asked

"Yeah! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up" He yelled out

"Hey, they're just doing their Jobs" Stiles said defending the police force. Derek threw a glare right at Stiles, which made Stiles seat back down in the backseat. Derek then looked at Scott.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek remarked.

"Can we get pass that, I made a stupid mistake, I get it" Scott shirked out. I pushed my way up to the middle and faced Derek.

"Alright, How did you find him" I asked him, Stiles then leaned on me to hear the answer also. Which Derek looked the other way and saying anything?

"Can you try to trust us for once in your life" Scott said

"Yeah all of us" Stiles piped in, as Derek threw another look at him as Stiles shrink back to the backseat.

"Or just them, I'll be back here" Stiles said as he crossed his arm over his chest. I gave him a sorry look then brought my attention back to Derek"

"So how" I asked

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out, she found out two thing, the first was a guy named Harris" Derek explained to us.

"Our Chemistry teacher" I questioned.

"Why him" Scott asked

"I...I don't know yet" Derek said

"What's the second" I asked, Derek pulled out a paper and then showed it to me, it looked familiar

"Some kind of Symbol" he said. Scott a look went cross his face, like he knew what it was.

"What" Derek said to Scott as he saw the face he made, "you know what this?"

"It's Allison Necklace" Scott said as we drove through the night sky.

After that, Derek then took the wheel and took Scott and Stiles home, which was mostly Scott home, Then Derek then took me home.

"Are you going to crashing here tonight" I asked through the open window as I was outside by the car. Derek nodded his head no then took off, I sighed and went back inside and to sleep.

The next day I woke up with licking on my face, I opened my eye to see my little puppy Kiko looking at me and looking happy to see that I woke up. I got up and slipped on my slipper and took him outside then after that I went to trained a little .When I got done, I took a nice warm shower and got dress for school, which was dark green round-neck long sleeve shirt with some light jean and brown ankle boots. I curled my hair and put it in a ponytails, I lightly put on some makeup, mascara and eyeliner. I smiled at my appearance as my baby hair form the bottom were out which made it kind of cute. I grab my bag and gave my baby a little kiss on his little forehead and said goodbye to him.

I made my way down the school hallway after the Class with the boys, as we talked about Jackson finding out about Scott little werewolf secret.

"How the hell did he find out" Stiles said us, but mostly to Scott.

"I have no idea "Scott yelled as he moved his hand up and down.

"Did he say it out loud" I asked, Scott then gave out a confused looked, I rolled my eyes.

"The word" I said

"What word" Scott asked

"The word Werewolf" Stiles said in yelling matter about it, Scott and I gave him a look to be quite.

"But he applied pretty freaking clearly "Scott said, Stiles huffed a little and as he thought about what he should say to that.

"Hey I have to go, meet you guys at lunch" I said as I spotted Lydia waiting for me. I waved at the boys and raced over by Lydia.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait" I said as I approached her.

"Do you have my note book, I need it for my next class" she asked me.

"Yeah, let me get it" I said, as I opened up my bag and begin to look for her notebook.

'so did you and plaid guy Stiles talk about your feeling yet" she asked me, as I pulled it and handed it to her.

"No, but I'm hoping that tonight that we will" I said as the bell rang for class. Lydia gave me smiled and took off to her class, I sighed and begin my journey to my very least favorite class.

"Have any luck with the necklace" I asked Scott as I sat down with my tray of food on the table. I put my bag right next to on the empty seat.

"Not Exactly" He sighed.

"What Happened" Stiles asked him as he took a bit off his food.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all" Scott said

"So she not giving you the neck-"Stiles was cut by Scott

"She not giving me the Necklace" He sighed again.

'What did find anything out" I asked him as I took bit of my chicken.

"Nothing Expect that I know absolutely nothing about girl, and that they're are completely psychotic"

"Yeah, if you do something just plain dumb and stupid" I said to him

"Okay, I made a plan B in case anything like this happened" Stiles said looking at us.

"And what's that" I asked him

"Just steal it" Stiles said, we all sighed, it was great plan and all, but how will it all work at.

"Can't we even try to get Harris Instead" I asked Stiles

"My dad has him on twenty four hour protective lock. The necklace is all we got right now , just steal it" Stiles said picking up a other piece of Chicken , we all nodded are head and begin to eat, the Chicken wasn't so bad , but it seem like Stiles really liked the chicken . I smiled and begin to eat the side dish that came along with it.

"He's watching us" Scott mumble to us, I looked up at him. "Jackson, he's watching us" I looked behind me and saw Jackson was indeed watch us. I rolled my eyes at him and faced the two boys.

"What wrong" Stiles asked him

"Jackson's talking to me, He know I can hear him" Scott whispered to us.

"Just ignore him the best you can "I said

'Talk me" Scott asked " just talk to me , act normal , pretend like nothing happening, say something , talk to me" we all just looked at him confused to what to say, Stiles threw his arm up

"I can't think of anything, my mind is blank" Stiles said

"Your mind blank" I said laughing little

"You can't think of something" Scott piped in

"Not under this much Pressure and FYI he not even sitting there anymore" Stiles said, Scott and I looked over by the table and say no sign of him. I sighed, that done and over with.

'Yes" Scott growled, Jackson was still talking to Scott, but were, I started to look around for him, were the hell is the guy at. Jackson was really getting at Scott, since he was gripping his water bottle tightly.

"Scott come on , You can't let him have this kind of power over you " Stiles said ,as Scott took a drink of his water and ignored Stiles , Scott eye narrowed as his jaw was clenched and he looked like was about to blow up any second ,then snapped , Scott broke the last tray and everything went silent.

**Well here it is, sorry it took so long I was in the middle of Editing all the chapter and stuff, then my life got really busy, but I am back and ready to finish season one –Elizabeth**

**Not Edit **

**Outfit is in external link of course.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After school Stiles wanted me to come over and help he traced down the number that texted Allison. But I told him I was busy do other thing. Other thing like tracing down Peter Hale, the last place he was in was the school but he was staying in the Hospital as he was still a patient, so made sure to tell my mom and dad that I wasn't going to be home late, I was beyond nervous and scared for my talk to him . I sighed and looked down at my phone, there was a message form Stiles, I opened the message.

_**Derek is here**_

I gaped and put my car and drive, why is Derek at Stiles house in the first place, I don't how have time for this. , I got to the light and quickly text back saying that he should keep him hiding. I made my way to the Beacon Hills Hospital long term care, I got out the car and made my way into the place. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi can I help you" The nurse said to me as she smiled, she had nice red hair. I gave her smiled back, I looked at the lady name tap Jennifer was her name.

"Yeah, what room is Peter Hale in" I asked her. She sighed and got up, then I felt it a energy of a werewolf, when I looked around the place was now empty and no one was around, She grab me by the hair and dragged me to Peter room, I tried to make her let me go, I hold on to her Hand and tried to pull her hand form my hair. We made to the room.

"Willow, I was wonder when you will come and visit me" Peter said walked close to me, Jennifer still holding my hair tighten her grip , I wince and looked at Peter.

"And your alone, perfect" the grip around my hair got tighter , "you can let her go now" he said to Jennifer, in which she did, I rub my head and looked back at her , I flashed my Seeker eyes at her "there no need for that Willow" I stared back Peter who pointed to me to sit down.

"I will stand, thank you" I said, I saw Jennifer leave the room and shut the door. I sighed and looked back to Peter who was sitting down. "Why did you kill your own niece" I asked him.

"Mm imagine being in a coma state and you can't move and you only thing you can do is be in your head" he said as he crossed his legs.

"That wasn't the answer to my question" I yelled out.

"Clam down now, don't want to get to angry now "He says getting up and walking up to me, he leaned down and put his mouth up against my ear. My breath hitched, "you know what will happen" he was now staring at me and gave me smirk, he moved a piece of my hair that had fallen out of the pony tail. "You know what always made me fascinated with the Seeker line" I glanced to the door hoping that some will come in. "is that when an Alpha bites a Seeker they don't turned by something else happens am I right" He open his mouth to bit my neck but then put his hand my head and slammed it to the wall and everything went black.

Stiles walked in the hospital and looked around for Derek Uncle Peter, but ever since he walked in something wasn't right, the whole place was just plain empty and no one was around. He grumble and took out his phone and dialed for Derek, in which answered.

"Yeah I can't find him" Stiles said, as he looked around the place again.

"_Look, ask Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle"_ Derek said through the phone. Stiles sighed and walked toward the room that Derek told him that he will be staying in.

"Yeah, well he not here"' Stiles said.

"_What" _

Then the phone went silent for a while.

"_Stiles get out there, He's the Alpha, Get Out Now!"_

Stiles lowered the phone from his ear and fear took over his body, He turned to around to leave the place but he getting blocked by a man in leather. Stiles eye widen as he caught sight of Willow afraid and scared and blood dripping form her head in the hand of Peter the Alpha.

"You must be Stiles" Peter said giving him smirk. Stiles began to back up, but he just can't leave Willow here, he had to make a plan now, he turned his to see a red hair standing there.

"What are you doing here" She taunted at him "visiting hour are over"

Stiles turned to face Peter again "you...and him…he …you're the one who…and he's the…oh god we're going to die" stiles stumble out of his mouth. He looked at Willow again who was crying and scared. "I'm gonna die", then Jennifer fell to the floor as Derek knocked her down. Finally he showed up. Willow stopped crying and then started to move around in Peter arm and who just tight his grip around her she wince and then looked at Stiles again with scared eyes.

"That's not nice "Peter scolded him "she's my nurse"

"She a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out the way" Derek said to Stiles, Peter then threw Willow to the floor, and Willow crawled out near Stiles who grab her arm, hug her close as the press up against a wall.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose" Peter asked "my own family"

Derek let a growl and showed his blue eyes to Peter, Stiles and Willow got up and took off toward the exit and running to Stiles jeep, they both jumped in and started to catch their breath.

I gave a big sighed and looked back at Stiles who already looking at me, then out nowhere we both leaned over and kissed, the kissed was so tension that I just felt like I was in some kind cloud. We pulled apart.

"I was so sacred that I was going to lose you just now" Stiles said to me, I nodded my head, he stroked my cheek and looked at me and this stare of passion "be my girlfriend" I blushed and just stared at him. He looked down and stared to move away from me.

"Ok" I said before I slammed my lip on his, our lip moved in sync as his hand went around my waist as I moved my hand around his neck as I brought him closer. I was back on that cloud again and everything was so peaceful, I opened my mouth as his warm tongue entered, he knew what he was doing and I have to say it was the best, we pulled apart and breathing hard. Both our faces were flushed and just had theses smiles. He licked his lip and gave out a happy sigh. I was just smiled.

"So we are together right" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said to him. His smiled grew and nodded his head.

"Can I kiss you again" he asked me, I only nodded my head as our lip touched again.

**Ahh they are now officially together yay, and all it took was something bad to happen. And now there new information about being a Seeker, what will happen if an Alpha was to bite a Seeker? , comment your guesses if you want -Elizabeth**

**Not Edit **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

After the little make out session in Stiles jeep, we then took off to the school to tell Scott that we had found out about the alpha, being Derek uncle, Peter Hale. We came to a full stop at the school, we quickly got out and ran to boy's locker room, the lacrosse game was long over so Scott should be there already.

"Dude, we have a problem" Stiles says as we both enter the locker room.

"Trust me, I know" Scott sighed out.

Then Scott went on to tell us that Derek is now working along Peter, and how Scott came to find out how Peter had survived the Hale fire, Scott then told us that the Argents now think that Jackson is now the beta they been looking for, since they saw the claw mark on his neck .

Scott came up with a plan to keep an eye of Jackson tomorrow, Since the Argents want him, Stiles and I agreed with the plan. Scott left and Stiles then took me to my car, which was at the hospital. He walked me to my car. I smiled and turned to him and grab his hand, he blushed and looked away from me.

"It sucked you, that couldn't play today, I even made you sign and all yesterday night" I told him as I squeezed his hand. He looked shocked that I knew that he was playing today because he didn't tell me.

"Did you really make me a sign" He said to me as he faced me. I nodded my head. He placed his hand on my cheek. "When I saw you in peter arm crying, I didn't know what to do" he moved his hand slowly to the back of my head, he then pulled me into a hug. "Even if I'm just a human, I will do anything to keep you safe" I blushed and arched my head up to look at him.

"Like your batman right" I asked him. He smiled and it was big smile

"Of course like batman" He said then I just could not take it anymore and placed my lip on his, I was back on that cloud again, he pushed his body more on to me as my back hit the car. I wrapped my hand behind his neck as I brought him closer to me. I opened my mouth up little as he had asked for permission to explore my mouth, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and Stiles kiss were like the best I ever I had. He just had ways with his mouth. We pulled apart, he placed his forehead on mine. I smiled real big.

"I better get home" I said he nodded his head as he kissed me again. I sighed and pecked his lips before I change my mind and want stay here just do what we were doing.

"Text me when you get home" He said as he shut my door for me, I nodded my head, I started my car and gave a wave to Stiles as I pasted him, he waved back and got into his jeep. What a night, I encounter Peter, then I hooked up with Stiles twice and now we are full on official. I touched my lip as I still felt the affection of them form Stiles.

I was now seating in the backseat of Stiles jeep, I wanted to seat in the front but Scott wasn't not giving up on the seat. When Stiles told Scott that I was his girlfriend, Scott got a big smiled and patted him on the back and yet he didn't give up on the seat. We been trying to follow Jackson around, but Scott couldn't find his scent until now.

"He right over there" Scott said as stiles pulled up, there he was talking to Mr. Argent.

"Everything okay" Scott says they both looked up form Jackson car.

"Hey Scott, your friend here is having little car trouble. We are just having looking" Argent said to us as he looked between the two of the boys.

"There's a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott told him. I pushed my way to the front, to get a good look at them.

"Want a ride" Stiles asked him, Jackson was confused to what to do as he looked between Scott and Argent.

"Come on, Jackson. Your way to pretty to be standing out here alone" I egged on. Jackson gave out a weak laugh and nodded his head.

"Get in" Scott said, as he opened the door for him, but before Jackson can even make a move toward the jeep, Argent slam the hood of Porsche.

"Hold on boys" He said. We looked at him, ready for him to start trouble I clutched my fist up just in case, he turned on Jackson car and it came to life. "I told I know few things about cars" He got in own car and took off, I unclutched my fist and gave out a sigh of relief.

We all had gotten out of Stiles jeep to talk to Jackson to what just happen. I grab a hold of Stiles hand, he just smiled at me. I just want to go home and watch some movies with him and not be here dealing with this Jackson problem. If Jackson wants to be a werewolf let him, its own fault if he cause trouble for himself. That the Jackson is, he wants help but then he wants to be impendent.

"What are you following me around now" Jackson roared out to us. I rolled my eyes.

"I have better thing to do, but here I'm getting you out of trouble "I said, he just scoffed at me.

"Then don't follow me around Willow, I can protect myself" He said to here.

"Form Argent, yeah right" I sassed out.

"Then stop following me around" Jackson demined out.

"He thinks you're the second Beta" Scott told him.

"What" Jackson asked in confusion?

"He thinks you're me" Scott yelled as he hammers his fist down on Stiles jeep.

"Dude. My jeep" Stiles says.

"I could hear your heart beating a mile away" Scott said with angrier lanced with his voice "literally. Now he know something's wrong and not I have to keep an eye on your stupid ass so he doesn't kill you too" Scott balled up his fist and went to him but then turned to hit on Stiles jeep again. Stiles guides him away from his jeep.

"How about we step away from Stiles jeep now" Stiles says trying to reason with him.

"This is your problem. Not mine. I didn't say anything" Jackson said not yelling toward Scott and ignore Stiles. "Which means you're the one who's going to get me killed. It's your fault" Jackson then shoves Scott to the jeep.

"Please stop hitting my jeep" Stiles said again. But they both ignore them, when Scott shoves Jackson back. They were about to go at it, but I stepped myself in front of them.

"All Right, Stop it" I yelled out to them, I sighed and looked at both of them.

"If they come after you, I can't protect you. I can't protect any of you" Scotts says looking at Stiles mostly.

"Why are you looking at me" Stiles said, but of course he gets ignored again by both of them.

"Now you have to do it, Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself" Jackson yelled out. This made Scott even madder.

"No, you won't, just trust me, all it does it make matter worse" Scott said trying to calm himself down little.

"Right, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship" Jackson listed off

"Yes, I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me, And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore just before breaking up with me, I'm not lying , It ruins your life." Scott yelled out to Jackson.

Stiles and I just watched, I wanted so badly just show how hard is to be a new werewolf and all, and see how he feels about the whole thing, Jackson has to get his head out his ass and all and see that he not going to get his away and if it does it might turn around on him and he can die from the bit or worse become something that not even close to being a werewolf.

"You know what McCall? It's like you turned sixteen and somebody buys you a Porsche when they should have you started out a nice little Honda, But me, I drive a Porsche" Jackson says walking toward his nice car and taking off and leaving us looking at him.

After the whole thing, the boys dropped me off at home, I pecked Stiles on the lip and told him to text me later so I can come over and we can have a move night. Scott looked digested as I pecked stiles but smiled and told me goodbye. I sighed and went into my house.

"How long were you not going to tell us that you knew who the Alpha Was?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I looked at my mom and dad who were just standing there watching me. I gulped and turned away from them. I didn't know what to say and what to do, mom was just standing there tapping her foot, and well dad was just looking at with a disappointed look upon his face, I didn't know what to say, I was mind dead. I looked at them again and stared right in there eyes.

"Well" My mom said.

"I knew since the night at the school" I said as both of my parent looked at each other.

"We are so disappointed with you right now, I thought we raised you to be honest and truthful toward us, and now your keep secret" She said. I nodded my head in response.

"Am sorry" I muttered out as I moved some of my hair in my face in shame. I didn't know what to say else that will make the situation better then what it is.

"Was those boys you hang out with, did they make you not tell" She said now yelling, my eyes shot wide open, How could she blame the boys.

"NO mother!" I yelled out.

"Then tell me, because if you say one of those boys names, you better know I'm right" She told me as her arm moved around.

"It was never the boys, I even kept it from them" I augured back.

"Then tell me Willow, why you keep it from me and your father"

"I wanted to tell Derek first since it was a family matter and not our" I screamed out. I shoved my way out the situation and stomped my way to my room and slammed the door, How dare she, I jumped on my bed face forward and screamed into my pillow, Someone knocked on my door,

"Go away" I yelled out, I guess the person at the door got the message and left, I sighed and closed my eyes, why will she blame the boys, she knew that Stiles was my boyfriend and Scott and is one my closest friends , She been in bad mood lately to . I know she can't be having a baby since I was the last born of the Seekers, for some odd reason and it against the law for the Seeker to mate now and have more. I never knew why, then why she is acting this way, don't tell me the elders are coming this year, I felt tear come out my eyes, they can't come yet, It not the right time. I sat up and looked around my room. I went to my door and open it, my mom was standing there ready to knock.

"Willow, am sorry"' she muttered out to me. I sighed

"Are they coming" I asked.

"Yeah, there taking Teagan" She said as she moved some of my hair out my face.

"But she not at the age yet" I whisper to her.

"They changed the age limit now, The Elders are changing the world of the Seeker now" She told me.

"Why" I asked

"Because a Seer told one of the Elder that someone in the near future is going to be bitten by an Alpha"

_The Seeker Law_

The Seeker law was something that I hated for all my life. It made no sense what so ever. It all started in 1700 when a Seeker had got bitten by Alpha and went on crazy and killed whole a lot of supernatural creature. Since then at the age of twenty they take you way and put some mojo shit spell on you so the Alpha won't be able to bite you.

So now they are change the rule because of some Seer vision on the future, so now they all just going to walk in and take Teagan way, she my sister and I love her so much but she only Seventeen and now they are changing rule so now when I turn seventeen they might even take me. I rolled around my bed and sighed as my phone went off to the side of me. I picked it to see a text form Stiles. I opened it up and looked it

"**I need you"**

My eyes widen and quickly got up from my bed and put on a sweater on and grab my and purse. I walked downstairs and grab my keys and went to my car. I put it gear and took off toward Stiles house. I wonder what happen.

I pulled up to the house and quickly got out the car and went straight up the door and knocked on it and right way Stiles opened and shut the door.

"Hey what happen" I asked him as I place my hand on his arm and gave it squeeze.

"It just I got my dad drunk to get some information on the case and all and when he drunk he mentioned something" He said as ran his hand down his face.

"What did he mention?" I asked him, he open and closed his mouth like he didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to say anything to me if you don't want to" he sighed and nodded his head and brought me into a hug

"He mention my mom" he said few minute later, I nodded my head and hugged him tighter, I didn't know what going through him but I know one thing is that he needed someone and that someone was me. I didn't know what to say so I just kept hugging him.

"It okay" I mumble out, before he got to say something his phone went off. He showed me and it was Scott, Stiles picked it up

"What...are you kidding me right now… yeah sure" He said as he hung up. "Peter on a date with Scott mom, we have to go stop him" I nodded my head, Stiles ran inside and grab his keys and we ran to the jeep. What the hell is he up to?

"There right there" I yelled pointing at the car, He was leaning toward her like he was going to bite her.

"Okay hold on" Stiles said as he slammed right into the back of the car. Oh gosh, we both go out and as they got out also.

"Stiles, Willow?" Mellissa said as she looked at us.

"Mrs. McCall, Wow. This is crazy. This is coincidence" Stiles said.

"Nicely done Scott" Peter mumble. I looked at him as he looked at me, He gave me a smirk. Stiles and Melissa looked over their cars.

"I don't know what happen. You guys came out nowhere" Stiles said.

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the rode" Melissa argued back.

"How crazy is that, we should call the police and do an accident report" Stiles asked

"I don't think that's necessary" Peter said looking at us. I glared at him,

"You sure, I think I got whiplash" I said rubbing my neck.

"You have whiplash, you hit us" Mellissa said.

"Are you sure, Willow definitely got whiplash" Stiles said I noticed that Peter took a step way form us and kept mumble to Scott who down the way of us. I didn't know what they were saying, but Peter was totally pissing me off.

After a while with the whole accident Stiles took us back to the house

"Thanks for being here with me earlier" he said as we stood in front of his house.

"I will always be here for you" I said smiling, he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him, he place his forehead on mine, I smiled as his lips glazed over mine as he teased me, I never thought Stiles was such a tease

"Just kiss me" I mumble out as he smiled and he kissed me.


End file.
